If I Knew Then
by sportschickVLVR
Summary: COMPLETE! AU Bulma Vegeta untypical get together. Bulma: If I knew then what I know now, things would have turned out a lot differently... If this works, I'll be able to rewind time back to after Namek but still retain these memories. SEQUEL UP!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. In fact, I don't own anything but this exact story and a couple other ones.**

**IIIIIIIIIII**

If I knew then what I know now, things would have turned out a lot differently. That's for sure! I _know_ him now. I _get_ him. But it's a little late for that now. He has rejected me time and time again, due to my ignorance of just how _un-_mysterious he really is. If I could go back, I would change a lot of things: things that would have made a dramatic difference on what's going on right now.

I'm growing old, and the android's rampage isn't helping at all. The entire Z Senshi is dead, and I can't shake the thought that if Vegeta had stayed, it would have been a different case. He _was_ the most powerful fighter next to Goku, and even held more tactical strategies. Common sense _really_ isn't that common. But alas, Vegeta left as soon as the androids arrived, hoping the conquer Frieza's army; but of course things don't always turn out the way we want them to. It's one of the many traits he and I share.

Capsule Corporation is starting to fall. I can hear the androids blasting past the door right now. I have to set it before they come; if this works, I'll be able to rewind time back to after Namek but still retain these memories. A Time Machine would be much more practical, but I can't risk myself intervening in on my past self, especially with the threat of the space time continuum kicking in. At least this way, I can keep everything on track, change what I want, and still not make any physical 'changes'. If we indeed share misfortune, we also share willpower.

The androids are in the room. I must take my last stand.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**So what do you think? I had this idea when I was out fishing. . PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Good to be Back

**If I Knew Then**

**Chapter 1: Good to be Back**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Should I open my eyes? Should I chance it? If I do, will I find myself in a different time? A different place? A different life? Or will I find myself in front of the grand desk of King Yema, giving my name as they send me off to heaven? Or worse, I could have punctured the space-time and lost myself in limbo. I can hear voices. Are they the dead like I may be?

The joys of my plan working would be too good to chance falling into limbo. And if I am indeed back, then people will be wondering what the hell I'm closing my eyes for. So I must open them… and yes! Success! Namekians! GLORIOUS Namekians surrounding me! Oh, how I miss them. How I miss this time. When I was here the first time, I felt as if I couldn't wait to grow older, when all the world's problems would be gone. I was foolish to think that such a time of peace was possible.

But I must remember my mission. I have to find Vegeta.

"Hey Bulma!" I can hear someone calling me. Father? "Bulma honey, what are we going to do with all these Namekians?" Dear, Kami. I just want to hug him! How I've missed him so!

"D…Daddy?" I hear myself stutter. I laugh in reflex. How long has it been since I've laughed? That damned kitty is there, perched atop his shoulder like a pirate's parrot. That kitty is always faithful to him. It was even there when he…

No. Those things that happened to me long ago will not come to be for a long time. I look around, trying to remember what I'm supposed to do next.

"What happened? I feel kinda faint," I explain to him.

"Oh, they've just wished you all back to Earth with the dragonballs! Everyone's here!" Everyone? Which means-

"Okay!" I stand atop a rock. "All of you can stay in Capsule Corporation until your planet is wished back!" I declare, remembering the few months the Namekians stayed with us. I remember last time they stayed I had grown annoyed at the large number of them. This time I know I will be much happier to receive them.

"But Bulma, dear-"

"Don't worry, Dad. They don't eat. They just drink water!" I remember I had to go over this with him last time as well.

"Well, alright. We _do_ have a lot of space," he says. He turns to show them to the living quarters. Once the Namekians clear out I might be able to find him.

"It's so nice to hear we're going to have company! Such a shame I can't cook for them though!" That high pitched squeal can only belong to one person.

"Mother?" Yes, it is her, watering away at the plants. If I recall correctly, she drowned the damn things a year and a half from now.

"This is too good to be true," I whisper. I'm having a second chance. This is my chance to set things right!

"I know, isn't it wonderful Bulma honey? Now we won't have to have all that space to ourselves!" She scurries into the kitchen, probably making acquaintances with the Namekians.

"Bunny!" I hear my father call to my mother. "I think I'm going to need some help locating our guests."

This is so surreal. Everything is here. Everything is okay. There are no androids yet. Frieza has been defeated. The only bad thing is that Goku is gone. Nobody knows he's not dead, but he's coming back all the same.

Which reminds me, I really should go and find him.

I look around, spotting a black flame. "Vegeta," I breathe, heading toward him. Time seems to go in slow motion as I approach him, seeing his face again for the first time in thirty years. He looks so… young. He knows I'm here but makes no effort to acknowledge my presence. And that's how he will remain: ignorant of me.

But that's why I'm back. .

"Vegeta," I say, remembering to be loud and clear so he can't ignore me. He cocks an eye open and looks at me impatiently.

"You're invited to stay too," I explain, motioning toward the complex. He snorts.

"There's nothing you have here that I can't obtain on my own," he says smirking at me.

"Oh, but I think there's something in there that you would very much appreciate," I retort, mimicking his smirk and crossing my arms. He waits for my elaboration. Always was the impatient type. No bullshit for him.

"I know you're going off to train somewhere, but I think you'll soon find that our gravity is a little too… shall we say… light? I can fix that. I can build a gravity room for you. You can train at hundreds of times heavier gravity than what you would call this "brain-mashing" vacuum." He looks at me, clearly confused. I laugh mentally; his facial expression hasn't changed, but I can read him by now. It's always hidden in the direction of the twitch of his left eyebrow.

"The idea sounds… intriguing. Show it to me and I'll consider it." I hold my hand up. Can't let him off easy, can I?

"Ah, ah , ah! I'll cut you some slack and just GIVE you the gravity room, seeing how you just helped my friends, sort of…. But knowing you, you'll probably want improvements and repairs." I look at him for any sign that he agrees with me. Must he always glare like that? Whatever.

"I'll do that for you if you agree to act as my personal, um, what's the phrase? Security guard?" I offer, smiling slyly at him. He grins at me. Oh, how I miss his smile.

"Woman, you would have made an excellent businesswoman on Vegetasei. If I see the room and like it, then I'll accept. These weakling humans wouldn't be able to get within' a mile of you without me knowing," he boasts, following my lead into the complex. Yes, it seems my presence here has already made a traumatic difference. How could I have been so weak-minded around him the first time? It seems he will agree to stay with me this time. See! There's nothing scary about him at all.

"Okay. I have to have it set up in the backyard first. It's a bit large to have in the building. So you have a whole day to just do whatever you want," I lie, buying myself time to build the complex. "But," I say, noticing him preparing to take off. "You must be hungry." He grunts affirmatively, touching back down. Ah, I'll take that as a yes. It seems I came back directly after he was killed and brought back to life. He probably hasn't eaten the entire time he's been on Namek.

It seems that my strategies of handling him in the future work just as well in this past. Knowing what happened the first time, I'm surprised he's staying.

"Here," I say, showing him the refrigerator as we walk into the kitchen. Where'd my mother go? Oh, no matter. "Help yourself."

"Come back here!" he calls after me as I start to leave. "Make something for me!" he orders.

"Do I look like a slave girl to you?" I ask. For a moment I forgot how bossy he can be. He looks me over.

"As a matter a fact, you do."

"If I am indeed a slave girl, where's my master?"

"You're looking at him!" Now it's my turn to look him over.

"Impossible," I decide. "You're much too ugly to be my master." Hmm. It seems the Saiyan no Ouji takes pride in his appearance. I don't ever remember seeing him this outraged unless it was in battle. I'll have to write that down somewhere so I can remember to tease him with it.

"Woman, you should watch yourself before you mock me!" he hisses. I fight the urge to laugh. Him and his tests! He's always dealing tests. Now, this is important. However I answer this will mark his impression of me. I should answer calmly but collectively.

Had I been the regular Bulma, I probably would have been cowering in fear, begging him in a high pitched tone to spare me. In fact, I wouldn't have even been able to convince him to stay in the building. Vegeta has a talent for sensing who will take what. And this time I will teach him that I DO NOT tolerate his bullshit.

"Or what?" I say defiantly. Can't stop these bad habits! I mustconstantly fight with him, even when I haven't seen him in thrity years. Great! Now he's going to think of me as pushy and annoying.

"Enough," I declare, putting my hand up before he can speak. I must remember the idea of 'calm and collected'. I'm not going to have more than a few minutes to erase the results of his test. "If you want something to eat, ask my mother. I'm not a very good cook, so you don't want to ask me," I explain. I look at my wrist. If I'm right, there's a communicator watch that links with my whole family and certain security guards. Looks like I'll need to get Vegeta one of these.

"Mother!" I call, tapping the second 'speed dial'. "Vegeta would like something to eat." Vegeta rips the watch off my wrist, peering into the screen.

"NOW!" he barks.

"Ooo!" she squeals, appearing back in the room at light speed. Was I angry at Vegeta for something? Whatever it was, I just forgot.

"Oh Mother," I sigh. How I'm so very fond of her. If only she had lived…no. The androids attacks would have devastated her happy-go-lucky personality. I think that's the only personality she's ever known. But still, things would have been so much easier. I'm still glad that she went when she did though. If only my father had received the same blessing…

"He IS a cute one isn't he?" Must she investigate his rear end like that? It's not like he's a statue! I love her, but she is so embarrassing. Like Vegeta gives a fuck anyway. Yet. O.O

"At least SOMEONE respects a prince's appearance," Vegeta mutters under his breath. We may not have as good a hearing, but we're not deaf!

"Ah, so this is Prince Vegeta!"

"You obviously don't take after your mother," Vegeta says to me as Bunny starts the oven. "You have no respect for those who are above you!" Calm down, calm down! It's not that big a deal. Just count to ten, Bulma! 1…2…3…4…

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" Whoops. "I make you the deal of a lifetime and you throw it back in my face." First he looks pissed. VERY pissed. Then he looks thoughtful. And now, now he just looks damned amused.

Wow. I miscalculated. He seems pleased to find someone who will stand up to him. I will have to recall this moment when I'm fighting with him later today.

"It seems the only one with guts on this planet is a female moron who has no fighting power. Figures." I think I'll let that one slide.

"Thanks for the compliment," I thank, smirking at him the entire time I leave for the bathroom. He won't like the idea of me taking that as a compliment. Whatever the case, I need to go to the bathroom! No matter what time period or what reality, bathroom trips cannot be avoided.

Is that what I look like? There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with this mirror. I look so young. I can't help but put my hands to my face and feel it, making sure its real. I look so beautiful. I had no stress in the world compared to what I came back from. I stand up on a chair so I can see the rest of my body in the bathroom mirror.

I'm skinny, but not the stressed, aging skinny I was before. I'm… healthy. How long has that word been erased from my mind? Ah yes, my hair is still a radiant blue. My eyes can still sparkle! What is this I'm wearing though? Oh yea. I remember this. The worst fashion statement I ever made: black body spandex and a yellow vest. Yuck! Not that I would normally care. Though my friends will blame any personality changes on my Namek experience, I really shouldn't give too much away. But now, I have to start acting young.

And to act young, I must feel young! It seems like I will have to start remembering what its like to have fun. Though I've got a lot to do now, I promise to live to my fullest.

But… is it really my life? What happened to the Bulma that used to be here? Is it like gaining memories to her? Am I her? Or did I… replace her?

I'm sure she would understand, knowing what's at risk. Even then, I would've done anything it took to save the world. I may be a whiner, but I get things done. I need to stop. Such thoughts are inconsequential to what's going on right now.

But why can't I stop feeling guilty?

Enough of this. I have to concentrate on my mission. I must speak to my father.

"Dad?" I ask timidly, finding him in his lab. Such a strange feeling, to look into the face of someone you witnessed die.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Uh… I'm going to build a gravity room for Vegeta, okay? I invited him to stay." He doesn't look pleased. I knew he wouldn't be, but still. He's going to question my decision. Surely by this point in time he realizes I am grown up. If not, I guess that's another thing I'll have to work on.

Wait, how old am I again?

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Bunny doesn't really know the whole story, but, I got the gist of it..."

"Dad, I am totally confident I can keep him under control. I've already made a deal with him and I've got lots of things to bribe him with. That's why I'm building the gravity room." My father never was very fond of Vegeta. I don't blame him either. If it weren't for Vegeta… no. The Vegeta I knew then now has the potential to become a different Vegeta. A… good Vegeta.

"Well if you already made the deal, it would be foolish of me to have you break it off with him. But why do you want him here? He is our enemy." He doesn't have to be…

"It's like people always say, Dad. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Funny how smoothly I can lie now.

"You're smart enough to take care of yourself now. But how will you build the gravity room, dear? Are you going to give him the ship?"

"Um, no. It should only take me a day or two, but if I remember right…" Whoops. "Uh, I mean, I looked and I saw everything I'll need in the spare parts wing."

"Okay. Sounds good. Do you want any help? I'd love to take a look at your schematics-"

"NO!" I said that a little too quickly. I can't have him looking at my work yet. This time is advanced, but the improvements I plan to add to the GR are far before its time. "You've got so much work to do and I don't want to burden you. It's fine. It'll be one of my personal projects."

"Okay. If you insist. Now, I should go and find that Dragon Radar. Gohan has been asking for it. They're going to wish Goku back to life."

"Oh. Bye Dad," I say, smirking to myself. They'll find out soon enough.

Now to head to the lab. I've got a lot of work to do and only one day to do it.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This chapter is kind of short, I know. After this, I'm gonna make them longer. A LOT longer. Try, like, twice as long. Please R&R! Complaints, compliments, I don't care. I can take it! .**

**Next chapter up when I figure it out. **

**ACK! Why won't the facial expressions come up on this thing? Sorry. I have to edit this AGAIN.**

**6/23/05 12:39 AM) Okay. I think it should be good now.**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**If I Knew Then**

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

**ONLY READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON YOUR HANDS. It's kind of long and drawn out. ;D**

**Usually when people do this and they have like, 30 people, I get annoyed because I have to scroll down to read the story. But since I have, like, 8 people, and I've decided to take on the "screw you: you're already lazy for being on the computer, its not that hard to scroll down" attitude, I think I'll thank everyone who reviewed for me!**

**Vicki (anon): Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was good.**

**Warrior from Beyond: Ah, no, my dear friend. You may use your imagination if you want, but I think I'll vent mine onto the computer for a tad bit longer. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Katie: Yes, yes, strange that I thought of it while fishing. Wow. I'm glad to find someone who actually reads the author's notes. Usually people just skip over it! I'm glad I'm not writing like that, too. I see it everywhere nowadays. Usually in my fics I do, but I figured this one needed a bit of a change. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Raccly e.r 17: I love you! Hahah. You reviewed each chapter. Usually when I read something I just read it all and review the last chapter. Sorry about your computer. Mine is, uh… 'difficult', too. ;D Oh thanks for actually telling me what you like about it. Well I shall attempt to continue on. I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Selene-13-immortal: Are you for real? One of the BEST? O.O I'm so touched! I love you! ;D Thanks for reviewing another story of mine.**

**Linkin Park 04: Thank you! Yes, of course I'll look at your stories. And I'll review every single one of them! Thanks for the review.**

**Pearl3: I'm so honored you put it on your favorites list! Thank you for the review, and I'll try to update as much as I can think of stuff! ;D**

Realistically, I'm not going to do my summer assignments until well into July, meaning that I'll probably be able to update at least every other day, if not every day.

Also, I've realized the key to success, or at least MY success, is to make an outline of ideas I want to have happen. Usually when I write a story, it starts out great and then turns sucky as I forget the main tone and go off on some random tangent, but have no fear! I have learned a new skill (or at least realized it): ORGANIZATION!

But now you must want the story:

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Well, after an all-nighter, which to my mind isn't uncommon, but I guess to this body is a first, I've managed to complete the damned gravity room. After all this work I put into it, it'd better help my mission!

What time is it? 5:30? He'll probably be up by now. He's not a morning person but he's probably up by now. If I wait until later he'll get mad that I didn't tell him sooner, but if I go now he'll be damned grumpy.

Maybe if I give it to him now, though, he'll be in a good mood for the rest of the day. Yea, I guess I'll give it to him now.

But first I've got to capsulate this behemoth. It's hitting the ceiling of my 40 foot lab, meaning there's no way to take it outside without taking it apart.

Fuck that.

That's gonna be another hour, and then add an hour to that to put it back together outside again. I'll just capsulate it. But I haven't done that in so long… I'm having difficulty remembering.

I'll just grab a computer and look it up real fast. Ah! Of course. I remember now. Okay, now that it's capsulated, I'll go get Vegeta

Oh, joy.

If I'm right, he should be in the kitchen. Bingo. There he is, standing in the door of the refrigerator. Maybe if I give him a good scare he'll whack his head on the top. Heheh. I think I'm getting this fun idea down. But I don't think he'll appreciate that, and I seriously doubt he hasn't sensed me yet.

"Vegeta," I call to him.

"Hrm?" He didn't even bother to move. Well, this is something definitely worth moving for.

"It's done. Come outside and check it out." He stands up and shuts the door, looking pissy as I expected. He follows me in silence out into the backyard. This seems like a good place to put it.

So, I press the top of the capsule and toss it a good twenty feet from us, and poof! The gravity room appears. He grunts something inaudible and heads inside. I guess I'd better follow him in before he presses something and kills himself. That would be a dramatic failure on my part.

"Okay, this is how you control the gravity setting, and this is how you turn it on. Now, the walls have two options." He'd better be watching. This is important!

"You can have the walls set to deflect ki blasts or absorb them. That includes the floor."

So far he looks impressed. That's good. Well he'd better be impressed! And if this is impressive, the next few things will knock his socks/spandex/whatever off! This kind of technology wouldn't have been thought of by me for another fifteen years!

"Also, if you want to practice dodging or something, you can have the walls set to absorb blasts and release them. This can be done randomly, at certain intervals, or whenever the walls absorb a certain amount of ki. You can also set how much energy can be released at one time, or if you're a good sport, you can randomize it."

He cocked an eyebrow, the ultimate sign of intrigue. This is going well.

"As of now, the gravity room can handle 1500 g's, but because of programming difficulty with the interaction between the wall's capabilities and the gravity, I have its limit at 700. The higher the gravity goes, the less the walls function correctly. I'm still working on that. You can go higher than 700 without damaging anything, but 700 is the max where everything is in working order. So be careful!"

I know he hates it when people warn him, but I can't stress enough how dangerous this machine is.

"If you go past 700 I advise you to turn the walls off. That's another option. But then you'll have to be more careful because the walls will start acting like normal metal. If they're hit, that's it. But if you leave them on and go past the limit a circuit might go haywire, so having the walls off isn't a comparative risk."

Now's the time for me to slip a little something in.

"I assume it's much easier having to replace a wall than having to take care of you for a week..."

Wow. He's so happy he's not even commenting on that. He must figure silence is the best defense.

"So, now that you've had a chance to fully inspect the gravity room, do you accept my offer?"

"Yes, IF you explain the terms behind being your so called 'personal security'," he replies immediately, strolling over and starting to play with the wall controls.

"Well, if I leave for a business trip or something, you have to come with me, which I don't think you should have a problem with because I can just capsulate the GR. But basically, you just have to be within' a half-mile radius of me, be at my side when I make public appearances, and keep those damned filthy criminals away from me," I say with a smirk.

"I told you before, I only have to be within a one-mile radius for me to get to you in less than a second, but I accept," he agrees. "On my Saiyan honor," he vows, holding up a hand and making some kind of gesture. I hope he understands that I don't know whether or not to repeat it; I feel like cracking a joke about how insignificant his 'Saiyan honor' is but he looks VERY serious. Never mind, he's smirking again. "Now get out so I can train."

"Well someone's getting used to their security privileges," I retort, heading out the door. Oh shit. I forgot to give him his watch.

"Oh wait. You'll need this." He takes the watch and looks at it.

"This is that communicator watch thingy," he states, more of a question than a statement.

"Yea. Only me, my parents, and you have one on that frequency. A couple other security guards have ones, but not as high priority as these. You'll need it if you're going to do the job I ask of you." He nods. I should leave before he orders me to again.

Well, that went amazingly great. He loved the GR so much, he agreed to a half-mile radius AND didn't argue about the watch.

But now its time for me to start having some fun around here. One of my father's associates invited him to a party, but he can't go and wants me to go in his stead. He says it will get me used to having to run the company without him one day.

What he doesn't know is that I'm already perfectly capable.

But regardless, I decided to go because I need to start acting like I have a life again, while I still have one. And hopefully, if everything plays out like I want it to, I'll still have one later. ;D Unfortunately, my parents are still practically in love with Yamcha, and don't realize that they love him much more than I do now.

I already talked to him the first chance I got and explained that we needed to go our separate ways. Not that anyone needs to hear about that; it was nothing big. He agreed with my reason of 'exploring other possibilities' or some bullshit like that. He still told me he loved me as I left, so I took the same way and stayed silent.

I'm been trying to figure how to get Vegeta to go with me.Hmm… does me going to the party count as a business trip? Well, yes, but then there's still the one mile thing. Even if I did force him to go within a one mile radius, one mile isn't going to allow me to get anything accomplished. (Sigh) Stubborn son of a bitch. I know he'll be arguing even about that.

I guess I could play the 'public appearance' card. I DID say that he had to be at my side for public appearances. And I could tell him that it would be good practice for other things and that he needs to learn earth customs and such. Anyone looking at me now would wonder why I have a wicked smile on my face. But I can't help myself! I can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him this.

But on to work, I've been toying with the idea of building a regeneration tank! Isn't it brilliant? I can't believe I never thought of this before, but seeing Vegeta reminded me of scouters, which in turn reminded me of the pods and tanks. The only problem is that I don't have anything to go on. Hopefully, Raditz's scouter, which I think I still have now, can pull up some schematics or at least a rough design so I can figure my own.

Oh great.

Now I'm going to have to go FIND the scouter. How am I going to do that after forty years of memory? Hopefully, I'm still organized at this point in life and I shoved it into that box I distinctly remember holding small gadgets like the dragon radar.

They key word is 'hopefully'.

After discovering two dragon radars in the box, which I must log into memory since now I have a really good one, I've finally found the damned object. Thank Kami! I guess I'll have to put it on. So strange… I feel very Saiyan with this on.

"Woman, you-" That's odd. He just… stopped. I'm guessing by the way he's staring at me that he wants an explanation for the scouter.

"It's Raditz's," I explain, taking it off to make him feel more comfortable. Not that he'd admit it was uncomfortable seeing me wearing it. "I think I'll build a regeneration tank so you don't need any medical help." Actually, I also want to build one to help our technology advance, but I figure if I mention it's for him he might help me translate this Saiyan without me having to reprogram it.

"If you're looking for designs, they wouldn't be in there." Damn. "I'll draw them up for you." Wow. Better than I expected. I learn something new from him every day, and not about technology.

"Uh, okay. Thanks. Was there something you were asking?"

"There's a password lock on the gravity controls." Ah, shit. I forgot I put that on there. It was so no idiot would try and train too high.

"Why didn't you just use the watch?"

"You don't have one on." I look down at my writs. Why does he always have to be right?

"Oh, yea, I'm sorry. Just type in 'dragonball' and it should work. When I get the chance, I'll have it voice activated so only certain people can use it and you can set your own password." He nods in approval and leaves.

I was right about his good mood carrying over. What a relief. Not once did he try to start an argument or insult me in that conversation, even though he probably could have stuck in 'you idiot' or 'stupid wench' at the end of the "you don't have the watch on" part. He obviously realizes that I hold a very valuable object over his head, and I know he's just itching to try it out. That's probably my father's greatest idea, even if it was originally for Goku.

Ah, man! I forgot to mention the party. I'll just tell him when he gets out, which will probably be in about three days when he discovers the refrigerator I put in there. Good thing the party's in a couple months.

And it's also a good thing I stopped myself from putting a bed in there too, though I'm sure he's quite capable of sleeping in a chair or on the floor. But, the stock will run out and he'll be forced to come inside to eat and sleep every once in a while. That fact still doesn't reassure me that he lives here now and not in the GR.

And I know right now he'd prefer the latter.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

I told him about the party that's coming up in a week and he didn't throw nearly the hissy fit I expected. He just growled and gave me death glares. That's a good sign.

But now I can't stop thinking about Cold and Frieza's arrival. I know they're coming, but I have to try and keep it out of my mind so I can act as surprised as possible when I see them. Damn. Here the call is now.

"Hello?" I say. It's hard trying to sound like it's a normal day when you know it won't stay that way for long.

"Bulma, get Vegeta quick!" I can hear Krillen shout. Yes, this is definitely the call.

"Why? What's wrong?" I feel like slapping myself but that's the only way I can respond.

"Frieza's back! Piccolo sensed it and is warning everyone now, but I guess Vegeta's meditating or something cause Piccolo can't reach him."

"Are you serious?" I shout. At least that time sounded real.

"Yes, and Goku's not back yet!" he said urgently. "Just wake Vegeta up or whatever and tell him. If what everyone says about him is true, he'll be itching to fight Frieza."

"Okay, I'm on the case!" I say in my youthful, cheery tone. Though I know it's annoying, I still missed having no reason to say it when I turned fifty.

"Okay. Cya!" he all but shouts and hangs up in a hurry.

"See ya?" I wonder, heading toward the GR. "But I'm not even going…" Why am I saying this out loud? But hm… I think I want to go.

"Vegeta!" I yell, banging on the door. "We've got to go! This is an emergency! Frie-"

Almost as soon as 'Frie' was out of my mouth, the door was open and a very sweaty and determined Saiyan was standing in front of me.

"-za's here," I finish, my urgent tone dying. He turns to blast off.

"Take me with you!" He looks at me inquisitively and starts to blast off again. "I'm sick of just watching from a TV screen!" I hear myself screech unplanned. "Let me come with you!" Letting out a grunt of annoyance, I suddenly feel myself being lifted into the air and blasted off into the harsh wind. "Thank you."

"Humph." Is this what its like to fly? It's not that great. The wind is really rough and stings your face. But I guess that's not a problem for them when they're used to fists and feet.

We touched down and the sun start to come out from behind the clouds, almost mocking the dire situation.

It's not that dire. They don't realize that Goku returns just in the nick of time to save them all. But its still going to be interesting watching the fight. If I stay at this distance, I don't think I should be in any serious danger. Nothing I can't handle, anyway.

Well, Frieza's men are being launched out and the Z senshi is going out to meeting him. Wait a tick…

Where's Vegeta going? I check my communicator watch and set it on motion detector. He's heading away from everyone else. Oh great.

He's heading strait for Frieza. He's going to get himself killed.

And I can't let that happen.

Next thing I know, I'm sprinting after him as he bowls over Frieza's men. (AN: Think of the scene from the movie 'Hero' when the couple was basically kicking ass all over the palace, only with her sprinting after him stepping over the people he killed. ;D) These bodies are nothing to me, just GET. TO. VEGETA.

The stupid fool! Why is this happening? What's so different that he's heading for Frieza directly now instead of discarding all his minions first? That's what happened the first time.

What went wrong?

None of that matters now. I have to stop him before something happens.

And it looks like that something is happening now.

One of those idiotic lizard things has fired a blast at Vegeta, causing Vegeta to turn around and deflect it.

But Frieza… he's pointing THE point. He's smirking THE smirk. He chuckling THE chuckle.

I heard what happened the first time when he did this on Namek.

Is this what adrenaline is? I can feel myself running faster than I ever thought possible. Maybe I should start running track. I've got to do something. I've got to stop that beam.

Oh I am an idiot. Instead of doing the conventional thing, like calling out his name, I find myself tackling him and taking the brunt of the attack. I guess that was the best thing to do. If I'd just yelled his name he probably would've been distracted and gotten hit anyway.

So this must be what it feels like to be hit by a ki beam. How… numb. First, there's a burning sensation, and then a split second of coldness as air rushes in toward the burning flesh. The pain peaks and then succumbs to nothingness.

All I see is black. How stupid have I been? I can't die, not yet. Not now.

What a relief when I open my eyes and see Vegeta's face hovering over me. He looks… concerned? This is confusing. Am I in hell? There's nothing to be worried about. I'm alive. He's alive.

The ungrateful bastard should look thankful and pleased, not concerned. I'm surprised Frieza hasn't tried picking him off again, but I understand why when the other Z senshi members start to close in on him.

"Woman," I hear him whisper. What's his deal? He should be off fighting to save the day.

Suddenly Goku instant transmission's at my side. I feel like crying. I feel like hugging him and never letting go. How we needed him!

"What the hell took you so long?" I snap instead. Vegeta looks like he hasn't even noticed him.

"Oh, Bulma," Goku mutters, lowering down beside me in a crouch. "What did you do?" he asks himself more than me.

"What is wrong with everyone?" I stand up and brush myself off. "I'm fine!"

Wait. There's something… wet, all over my hands. It's red. It's thick. It's sticky. It can only be one thing.

Oh. Oh I see now.

OH GOD. I feel naseous; I feel faint… OH MY GOD. Blood. Gushing… I'm definitely going to throw up. OH MY FUCKING GOD. Hole… BIG, BIG hole. It probably punctured an organ. It's a straight shot, in through my side and out my back.

Just breathe, just breathe… don't look at it! Whatever you do, don't look at it… Calm… stay calm.

Whew. It's not that bad. Don't feel a thing. I've seen worse. And I'm sure latter I'll say that its much easier to experience it than to witness it. It's all good! Definitely all good…

"(clears throat) Well. OK. I'm uh… not fine. But I'll live. I've been through worse. Go fight, they need you." I shoo Goku off with my hand, pointing in the direction of King Cold kicking Piccolo's hide.

I guess that didn't do anything for Vegeta, though. He's still standing there like he just saw a ghost, giving a good hard blink at me once in a while. Maybe he thinks I am dead.

"Woman, I-" He made a chocking sound.

"Heheh. No need to thank me Vegeta," I say cheerfully. Woah. Maybe I'm a little dizzier than I thought.

Ow. The ground hurts when you fall on it. He watches me in like I'm in some kind of movie.

"Well, Vegeta, I guess I'll need those regen tank schematics sooner than planned," I try to joke, holding back tears as I try to stop the bleeding with my hand and avoid looking at it. It's starting to hurt again, and I'm getting dizzier.

Maybe it's because I started crying. Maybe it's because I saved him from a crippling attack. Maybe my last statement about the regen tank threw him over the edge, because now he's shaking like a rabid dog and roaring like a lion.

In a flash he's gone and I'm in the middle of the battlefield, alone. Just great… I'm all alone.

What is that damn bright light? That's enough for me. I feel kind of…tired…

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

A white ceiling when you wake up is always a sign that you're recovering in a bed. What happened? Obviously I'm not dead. That's a start.

I can hear shocked gasps coming from all around the room. What the hell is going on?

"Bulma!" Is that Chi-Chi? It sounds like her. But it doesn't sound like the tone she would usually have. It's concerned, but a shocked and happy concerned. I try to sit up but of course she forces me back down. "Don't be ridiculous!" she practically yells.

"Chi Chi, I'm fine."

"Fine my ass!" Realizing what she said, she makes sure Gohan wasn't within hearing distance. Ah, yes, I've missed Chi-Chi. It's not like we were the closest people in the universe, but I still loved her all the same. It broke her heart when Goku died. It broke a lot of people's hearts.

"What happened?"

"Oh I can explain that." Goku? "After you saved him, Vegeta kind… lost it." Goku puts on his goofy grin and scratches the back of his head. I have to admit that's one of my favorite looks of his.

"Yea, I saw that. But I mean, what happened after he started screaming and shaking? I don't remember anything after that."

"That was the most surprising part. He turned Super Saiyan and slaughtered Frieza. Sliced his head off real clean," Goku explains, giving me a visual by leveling his hand with his neck and pretending to cut. "I think Vegeta's really turned into one of the good guys," he said with a 'thumbs up' and a goofy grin.

How is this possible? Vegeta's not supposed to turn Super Saiyan for some time now. I KNOW for a FACT that he has no feelings for me (yet), unless it's some kind of sick lust, but that still wouldn't be a powerful enough emotion to trigger a Super Saiyan transformation.

There's only one possible explanation: the GR. Obviously the heightened capabilities of the GR are allowing him to exceed what his strength would have been in a good 3 years. But he's only been in there for a couple months though. Not even that!

It must be because I have it going to 1500 G's. Even without using ki, he can still do a good, safe workout like pushups and stuff past 700 for strength. He always was the type to push the GR as far as it would allow him, but I never once considered the possibility that the low level capability of the original 200 G's was actually holding him back.

Amazing.

His power has increased five fold, meaning that he must be up past 700 already. But Goku was struggling just with 100 on the way to Namek. Meaning that Vegeta might actually be stronger than Goku.

That's a very dangerous thought.

If he were, he wouldn't know it because he doesn't know about the levels past Super Saiyan. He assumes that Super Saiyan is the peak of power. He thinks Goku and him are on an even playing field, and that only luck and tactic decide the victor.

It's a good thing he doesn't know.

Once my mission is complete, I won't have to worry about that. In fact, that'd be great because he'd finally get what he wants. But now…

I don't want to think about it.

Goku has always been one to become stronger due to necessity, like the rush of power he received when fighting Vegeta the first time to save the earth, or the emotion he lashed out with towards Frieza. This may just serve to make both of them stronger together.

But I still don't want to chance it. Let Vegeta be in the dark for now.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day."

"Oh, okay. I can't miss that party on Saturday." Goku nodded.

"Yea, Vegeta mentioned that. Said he was going to build you a regen tank, and here you are."

"You mean he actually built it? BUILT it? Not just draw up the designs?" Goku shook his head.

"Look, its right over there."

"Chi-Chi, if the regen tank worked then I really am fine," I explain, rushing over to the tank.

Impossible.

How did he do this? He must've gotten my father to give him the materials. But still, he built this? I am definitely learning more and more about him each day.

"Wow," I mutter softly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bulma. Especially with how you inadvertently 'saved the day' and all! Well, we've gotta go pick up Gohan. Piccolo said he was going to 'spar' with him but after how he 'trained' him when Goku was gone, I don't like the idea!" Chi-Chi gave Goku an accusing look.

"I trust Piccolo with my life, Chi-Chi! Don't worry!" They continue to bicker (or more like Chi-Chi snaps and Goku defends) the entire time they open the door, walk out, and go down the hall.

Looking in the open door, I spot Vegeta pacing in the hallway. He spots me up and walks in nervously, closing the door behind him.

"You listen here!" he snarls suddenly, advancing on me until he's only a foot away. He obviously planned to be as vicious as possible. "I'm only going to say this once! Don't think I'm grateful that you pushed me out of the way and 'saved me' or whatever the fuck you think you were doing. I would've been fine if that blast hit me instead of having you make me look like a weakling!" At least he's not yelling this. Just hissing venomously.

He starts to pace again. "Now listen up," he says, crossing his arms and staring up at the ceiling. "I've never said this before, and you're probably never going to hear it again, but I'm…"

"…?" He sure is taking his sweet time. Spit it out.

"Sorry."

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! (AN: Peter Griffin style for all you Family Guy lovers out there.) NEVER in my life, either in my previous or this new one, expected him to ever say anything like that.

Why can't I speak?

"Why?" I manage out.

"You got hurt. And I was RIGHT there!" he all but reprimands himself. "We made a deal." He glares at me. "And I don't break promises."

He feels guilty because I got hurt and he promised to protect me. Interesting. Obviously swearing on your Saiyan honor is a HUGE deal to make him actually apologize.

"It's no big deal." Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. I could've just insulted him. Let's try again.

"I mean, I jumped in front and voluntarily took the blast. It'd be like me punching myself in the face. How are you going to protect me from myself?" Maybe if I reason this way, he won't feel as bad.

"And besides, for 'insulting your strength', I think we can safely call it even. ESPECIALLY since you gave me this regen tank." Hopefully that will finally let his mind rest. I had no idea he had such strong feelings about such things. Did my little speech work? I guess so because after staring at me for a good three seconds he turns on heel and heads for the door.

"By the way, woman," he calls suddenly as he's in the doorway, turning around to sneer at me. "Don't do something like that again. You're not responsible for me, it's the other way around."

(Sigh) If only he knew…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well, how was that? Too long? Too short? Too choppy? Too detailed? Please review and tell me! Next chapter: PARTAY! WHOOO!**

**Oh, I might have missed some editing, so don't be surprised if I replace this chapter, like, five times. If I see a mistake it drives me crazy and I have to edit it immediately. ;D Well, until next time!**


	4. My Past is not Their Future

**If I Knew Then**

**Chapter 3: My Past is Not Their Future**

**Yay! You people make me so happy. Here's to thank you for all the new reviews I've gotten so far:**

**Wolf (anon): Thank you for the reviews! Another person who reviews every chapter… this is amazing. I think I'll have to give in to popular trend and start doing that myself. I'm glad you like it!**

**RnHr4ever (anon): Creative, huh? Thank you! I'm glad I pulled off the whole "different" thing. I'm happy you like it and I'll try to keep it that way!**

**Trisha (anon): Yes, I do that too. There's becoming less and less of us. Thank you for the review!**

**Thedarksavior: OMG! That is SO ironic that you say that! Hahah! I go on a boating trip this morning, think "Hey, I should explain about Bulma's past; I'll do that in the next chapter," and then when I come home I look at the new reviews and yours is on there! All your questions will be answered now (I hope), don't worry! I have to warn you though, this story in itself has very little to do with the original timeline. I don't know how it went in the series event for event or anything anyway, so I just decided to make it AU and do what I want with it. But it'll all tie together. And thank you for giving a detailed and thoughtful view. ;D Not many people actually make requests about what they want. Thanks!**

**Raccly e.r 17: Thanks** **buddy! It's so great I finally got ur IM lol. Yea, I had such fun writing those two parts! And feel free to take up as much space in your review as you want! Well, I'll tty online!**

And speaking of that: I've already planned out the rest of the story this morning! So don't worry, there won't be any randomness going on here.

Now for the story:

STILL GOTTA EDIT IT: DON'T FREAK OUT OVER MISTAKES PLEASE

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Maybe he's pissed that he actually had to apologize to me, or maybe he's just now becoming ticked off about the party thing, but he's becoming a serious pain in the ass. Now I don't pity myself for not having him before. Sometimes I find myself thinking that world domination than the androids are better than having Vegeta living in this house.

Though I must admit that if I had just been myself from this time period, then I would have been too scared to fight back with him. It's amazing how much power he held over me. But now thing are… well… different!

I wonder when it was that I became so strong. I guess that's what fighting to save the Earth does to a person.

It must have started with my mother's death. She died of a breast cancer; and even though leukemia was sucking her strength away she was always insisting on baking and watering the plants. Relative to the time I left, the time after Namek was 34 years ago. She died two year later, struggling for six months with leukemia for breast caner. I remember she still insisted on cooking and watering plants and even wanted to hear about my problems and social life.

"Bulma, honey, don't fret over me. If I go, I'll go happy and productive!" she chirped as I tried to make her lie down.

I'll never forget those words, nor the events after them.

She stood up, grabbed a watering can, went outside, and watered the damn plants. I guess she was concentrating too hard, because she over-watered them and the damned things drowned.

Needles to say, she went out with a bang. She'd cleaned the house the day before, fainting from exhaustion. When we went in to see her, she was sitting up with a duster in her hand, dusting everything within' reach. The first thing she did when she saw us was offer us her cookies.

"I won't be eating these today!" she said, smiling. Then she laid back and died.

What a way to go. It's almost as if she willed herself to die at that exact moment, once she was satisfied that everything was in order for us.

My father was devastated. He gave up all work. The company practically shut down and I was forced to keep it going. The stress of losing my mother, practically losing my father, and having to run the company single-handedly when I was ready made me grow up fast. It was almost like training. Like fate knew what was coming and wanted me to prepare for it.

But I still wasn't prepared when the androids arrived. There was no warning, no indication that such a thing could happen. They appeared out of nowhere with Dr. Gero. Androids 16 and 17. There were more, but they all malfunctioned and turned on Gero. All of them were eliminated.

It all started 31 years ago. I was watching the news for a stock market alert, and there was a big coverage of some sort of attack on North City. You'd think that'd I'd remember every detail of something as important as that, but I'm ashamed to say that I don't. There were more… personal things that I committed to memory.

The androids and Gero started a rampage. They wiped across the Earth in a single day, attempting to eliminate all humans so that they may create a civilization of perfect androids. I don't see why they didn't just don't get their own damned planet then.

That's what I said to my father the moment before he died.

The androids had moved into West in less than an hour, and were practically pillaging the city. Capusle Corporation was no exception. Goku and Gohan had been at the lookout talking visiting Korin to try and learn how to make their ki invisible, and had no where near enough time to reach us. Realizing this, I made a few emergency hidden refuge shelters that would save a decent amount of people, but there was no where near enough time to alert everyone. We were trying to find at least a few more people before we dove into the hidden underground alcove in the room.

There was a big explosion and the wall on our right caved in. Seeing as how Vegeta had flown towards us out of from the smoke, he was obviously the culprit.

"Human," he hissed, grabbing my father by the collar of shirt and shaking him. "I know you know where Kakarott is. Now tell me!" Vegeta roared. Suddenly there was another explosion, throwing me to the ground and causing Vegeta to drop my father. Smoke fogged my vision yet again and I darted around to look for what happened. Looking back on it now, I realize I didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Vegeta," a monotone voice said when the dust cleared. "I'm so glad we found you. You're on our top priority list." I recognized the blonde woman from the TV. Her partner in crime, a raven-haired male wearing some kind of handkerchief around his neck, was at her side, nodding to agree.

"After we eliminate him, the only real fighters left will be Goku and Gohan Son," Gero noted.

In an instant, the raven haired Android, who I later found out to be Android 17, was holding my father up by the neck.

"So, Vegeta," Android 17 said, giving Vegeta a Vegeta smirk. "Tell me where Goku is or I'll kill this human." My father couldn't even speak. All he could do was kick his feet in vain as he struggled to breathe. Vegeta spat on the ground by the android's shoes.

"Go ahead, it's no concern of mine." Never will I forget that response.

Thousands of accusations screamed in my mind. Why couldn't he have said he didn't know? Or better yet, why didn't he explain that my father might know?

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even blink as I watched the android in anticipation. The android shook my father, still looking at Vegeta calmly.

"I'll ask you one more time."

"And I'll tell you one more time. I. Don't. Care." All I saw was a bright light erupting before the entire room was encompassed in heat. My father got blasted.

After that, Vegeta just stared at the android like he was bored. "It's not like I know where Kakarott is, anyway." That's when they began to fight.

Regardless of the battle, I was in shock. My father's death, the sudden arrival of the androids… everything was just too much for me. It was a miraculous thing that I somehow managed to stand up and run away. I didn't get far.

Next thing I knew, I was staring at a piercing set of crystal blue eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Android 18 asked me rhetorically. Either fate stepped in or I was just damned lucky. Suddenly she looked over my shoulder and noticed something. What it was, I discovered later.

But at that moment, all I could think of was to run. I ran and I ran. I didn't think. I didn't look. I just ran. Fate (or my unconscious part of my brain) turned me in the right direction, because I found myself at the entrance of the underground refuge. I threw myself in, not even considering they might see me, and stumbled down. I assume they didn't see me, because we weren't found.

There were 300 of us in that underground computer lab. I told them to stay quite for the sake of their lives, and they complied. After I used the motion detectors to see if anyone was still around, we left.

Only ten minutes after the attack Goku, Dende and Gohan arrived. Goku left to fight, leaving Gohan and Dende with me. Gohan put up a big fuss about that, but it was probably the best decision Goku ever made. Gohan said they stood a better chance against the androids together, but Goku insisted that they weren't even close to being as powerful as just one of the androids, even together.

I still can't figure out why he had to go fight though.

Maybe it was just the way he does things. He goes out to meet the trouble head on when it occurs. He doesn't wait and train to become more powerful while evil is taking over the world. That's not how he does things. It's all in one shot.

Even without him, Gohan and I managed to make a network of underground living areas using capsule houses. We found about 100 more survivors scattered throughout the other 3 major cities. About 50 more were found in minor areas. Of the 450 of us, half of them were too damaged from the attack and didn't live to see next week.

They were the lucky ones.

When Goku didn't return, we obviously became a bit worried. So we did the logical thing and summoned the dragon to bring him back. It told us that Goku hadn't even been killed. He'd been captured. Gero managed to get him into a cryogenic tube of some sorts.

The androids noticed the ruckus and came to see what it was all about. We wished for Gohan to be able to go past Super Saiyan, the logical choice at the time because we thought Super Saiyan was the highest, but the dragon said Gohan already could. Realizing we had to use the wish before the androids arrived, I wished for enough food, shelter, and water to last the human survivors 100 years, which suddenly came popping up all over the underground network. Goku quickly fell out of the option list. We couldn't even try to wish him back again, even if he was dead.

It was too dangerous to make a wish. That dragon can be seen from miles away, and all they'd have to do is sense it and come flying to us. From what we figured, we didn't have nearly enough time to make a wish. Besides, the dragonballs were scattered across the earth and there was no way we'd be able to get them on the surface.

During the first year of survival, I didn't think once about Vegeta or what happened to him. Carrying on the human race was something that stood out more to me than worrying about him. Not that I would have cared. He'd killed my father, but my father had practically already been gone. He didn't even look scared before the android blasted him.

My thoughts returned to Vegeta when Dende was talking about how differently could have turned out with him. He explained that Vegeta did not die fighting the androids, but had been convinced to leave the planet.

The androids told Vegeta that he had no reason for protecting these people, and that if humans could possibly be so weak, they deserved to be wiped out. Vegeta must have agreed, because he immediately left the planet to conquer Frieza's army. He told them that the mudball planet wasn't worth their time, and that once they were done to come seek him out so they could have a 'real' fight.

"If Vegeta had stayed with Goku, we would've had a fair shot at winning." That sentence has been the single driving point of my entire mission.

After years of pondering what he did and why he did it, I slowly began to understand Vegeta. I began to… know him, and simply by carefully observing the things he said and did. I should have been an expert at him. I had 30 years!

He blasted off in one of the Capsule Corporation spaceships and never came back.

The Androids did indeed take over the planet and make an entire civilization, unaware of our underground resistance. Once in a while a group of ten or so would be caught or killed, but they didn't know that a group of 300 were down below.

Yes, the first thing I told the people to do was start having babies. I explained to them that the human race depended on carrying the next generation, and luckily 60 of the survivors were between 15 and 30. They popped out babies real quick.

I never had one of my own, though I often told myself if I ever did have one I would name him Trunks. But it felt wrong to just 'have babies' like that when I was 35 and everyone else had a match. Yes, there were more women than men, which astounded me because I didn't think many women would have been able to survive the attacks as well as the men. But it turns out that the women had been safe in hiding while the men had run out to see what the commotion was.

For 19 years we struggled to survive, planning resistance movements or Goku rescues every once in a while but failing miserably. All it did was dwindle our numbers. Gohan had a son named Goten, whom he trained to fight of course. The kid could turn Super Saiyan by the time he was 7, but had to turn back down quickly in case someone sensed him.

Finally, 11 years ago, Gohan broke the Super Saiyan II barrier and managed to defeat Gero. Gero had been talking about Goku dying and Gohan kind of… lost it. But Android 17 and 18 just ruled the android civilization in his place. They were the bigger fish we had to fry, and at the rate they were gaining power, we'd need to have some kind of Super Saiyan III.

The next major event occurred 5 years ago. That androids learned that Dende was still alive and produced some kind of microscopic nanobot virus that targeted Namek's. Usually, I would have been able to fight this, but they placed the Namekian nanobots INSIDE the human nanobots, those dirty bastards. I came up with a treatment for the humans, but I had no idea of the Namekian virus until it was too late.

Before he died, Dende gave the four star dragonball the power to grant one more wish (without summoning the dragon, a major features). He told me that if I could find the stone that was originally the four star dragonball, I could have one wish granted by summoning the four star ball itself.

It took us 5 years to find that stone. It was in a storage facility. Apparently before Dende died, an android had stumbled upon it and put it in storage. No one had noticed it wasn't a dragonball anymore. We learned this when I did surgery on a volunteer and made him look and have the same parts as the androids on the surface. He infiltrated the storage facility and confirmed the location, just before they noticed the signal he was sending and 'recycled' him. He wasn't one of us anymore.

Gohan and I spent a day discussing what the wish would be. He suggested immortality, but I told him he wouldn't want to live forever. In a way, it was almost selfish not wishing for it. There were many great ideas, all which had a catch. Most of them I can't even remember, because when we did come up with the idea of rewinding time and keeping our memories, I erased everything else and focused on that. What else could a 55 year old woman do?

I remember our final moments like they were yesterday, because in a way they were. We managed to sneak into the building but were detected. I ran into the room to summon the dragonball.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Gohan yelled, turning Super Saiyan II and whooping ass all over the place.

I summoned the ball and the one in the middle of the pile of three turned back into the dragonball. I looked in the middle of the four starts and saw something amazing.

It read, "What is your wish?"

As I read the words, I couldn't help but thank Dende profusely for the opportunity he gave us. All I could think about were his dying words.

"Use it wisely."

I hope we didn't let him down.

Faintly, I could hear the sound of an enormous explosion and an alarm going off.

"Android 17and 18 are here!" Gohan yelled to me from the hallway. "Hurry and make-" He didn't get to finish.

I made my wish just as the duo walked through the door. The last thing I saw was a pair of crystal blue eyes before I shut my eyes tightly and prayed.

That's when I arrived. I can already tell I've made a dramatic difference. Vegeta might stay…

I wonder what would've happened if Gohan had come. Sure he may have only been 10 or so, but he still would've known.

We could've discussed everything that's going on and planned it better. He always was good at picking out mistakes that I couldn't see.

He was supposed to come back to urge Goku to train more, and train more himself. By now he's studying or something with Chi-Chi. That would've changed, though I'm sure Chi-Chi's surprise would've been just as equal to if she had seen what became of her son originally.

Now that I think about it, I should be doing other things than just focusing on Vegeta. There are other things that I wish I had all my life, and I should be taking this opportunity now. First things first…

"Mama?"

"Yes dear?" I should've known she was in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I'm going to a doctor's appointment tomorrow, want to come?"

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No! No! I'm just gonna get the normal check ups, like early signs of arthiritus or… cancer."

"Okay dear. If you really want I'll go." Good. Maybe if they hadn't caught it late, she'd have lived.

I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air. All this recalling has me emotionally drained.

And of course, I run into Vegeta.

"Watch where you're going, woman!" he barks, shirtless and sweaty from the gravity chamber, flipping a towel over his shoulder. Normally such a sight would turn me on.

But I can't help but hate him. All those years of pondering what he did makes me hate him.

I hate him with a passion.

He's the reason I'm here. He's the reason everything became so fucked up.

And he's the one that can fix it.

But I have to try and remember that this isn't the same Vegeta. This one is changing, I can see it. He's staying here, he's getting stronger. And best of all, he's obligated to me.

He won't be leaving anytime soon.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING:**

**IM me: sportschickVLVR**

**or e-mail me**

**_Next chapter: Bulma devises a ruthless plan!_ Please review! Praise, complain, I don't care. Tell me if you loved it, if you hated it, what you want me to change about it, and I probably will! I'M PROBABLY GOING TO EDIT OR REDO THIS CHAPTER anyway. (That was just to get your attention, cause I know no one reads **

**ANs.) So if you see any mistakes or something's wrong with the timeline, don't fret. I'll fix it if you point it out, or I'll fix it even if you don't. **

**Man, this is one of the longest chapters, but you can't tell cause everything is in paragraphs. O O Oh well. Until next time!**


	5. What It Takes

**If I Knew Then**

**Chapter 4: What It Takes**

**I'm terribly sorry it took so long! I'm so lazy... but anyway, it's finally here!**

**Trisha (anon): Your wish is my command! Much more you will get. Thank you for the review.**

**Debido: Thank you for a good critique of the story! I appreciate reviews like that. You actually took the time to look at my profile and find out my name? How cool! Unless I'm being stupid and stuck it I like you reviewing. Thanks! I'll do my best not to dissapoint.**

**Pearl3: That was my main concern about the last chapter: too rushed. Thank you for being understanding. I was trying to get across how old she was and how much of a haze those years were to her. I think after I'm done I'll go back to that and add more details or something. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story!**

**Raccly e.r: No problem. I'm lazy as well... heheh still gotta read your stories. You are definitely a 'someone' hahah. Thanks for telling me it cleared everything up. I'll tty online!**

**Tailameaisu: Thanks for reviewing another chapter of another story! I like you reviewing . Such a support! Well, I'll try not to disappoint!

* * *

**

"I can't believe you're making me go to this Earthling gathering." Must he always complain?

That's all he ever does when he's not insulting me. I had NO IDEA that a Prince had so much to complain about, or that he could complain so much. Had he been bitching about his past with Frieza and all the injustices he's suffered, it would be a different case. But he bickers about simple things. If I'd know that I would've made a silence policy when I first laid down the rules.

But then he still probably would've bitched about that.

Whatever. We're going to the party now and that's all that matters.

"Woman, what is this think around my neck?" he starts asking, tugging on his tie. "Why is this necessary? It serves no protection as armor, it doesn't help movement because it restricts it, and it can't even be used as a weapon. If I tried to strangle someone with it, it would probably rip in half first!"

Heheh. I made him wear an FBI looking suit. Black tux and everything. I even made him wear the sunglasses. I'll tell him to push it up above his forehead when we get inside or it gets dark.

(Sigh.) "It's a cultural thing. And it makes you look tough."

"Tough?"

"Yea. Special agents and stuff wear those kind of things. Gives you a 'high up' look, and people will stay out of your way and not question you."

"Blasted woman! If I'd known that I would've asked for one sooner!"

"Like the glasses?"

"Exactly."

Upon his request, I gave his sunglasses scouter capabilities. Now instead of wearing the watch, he can just use the glasses. Who knows what he would've made the tie do…

"Hey! You're lucky I let you use the glasses instead of the watch."

"The watch is obsolete. Now people won't be able to tell when you're calling me and I can turn them on or off with a single thought. AND it's safer because no one else can use it except for me and you. I was simply doing my job by suggesting it to you."

I hate it when he's right.

"Suggesting? More like demanding. But whatever. I guess you have a point."

Tonight is going to be interesting. I procrastinated my way out of making a plan. I guess I'll just try to have fun. What else can I do? It'll be entertaining teaching Vegeta about Earth customs and dances. (Giggle)

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

I can see it now, him tripping and falling across the dance floor, becoming outraged because people are staring, no, laughing at the prince of all Saiyans! Hahah!

"What?"

"(giggle) Nothing!"

I wonder what his reaction will be during the slow dances, when he actually has to TOUCH me. I can see the look of disgust on his face now. If he backs out, I won't have any trouble finding him. All I have to do is look for the tuff of hair!

"Stop laughing!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Shut up and DRIVE!"

"YOU shut up and LET ME DRIVE!"

"Well then WATCH OUT FOR THAT TRUCK!"

Oh.

"EEEEEEEEEAKKKKKK!"

That was kind of close.

"YOU IMBECILE! PAY THE FUCK ATTENTION!"

"ARGH! You INSUFFERABLE, EGOTISTIC BASTARD!"

"INCOMPENTENT WENCH! Don't talk back to your SUPERIORS!"

"YOU are the one working for ME, so DON'T bite the hand that builds the GR!"

"Now that I'm a Super Saiyan I don't need your fucking GR anymore."

(Sigh.) He still doesn't know.

"How much energy does it take for you to turn Super Saiyan?"

"What?"

"Is it hard for you to turn Super Saiyan? Cause if it is, isn't it logical to assume that the stronger you get without turning SS, the easier it will be for you to become SS? You wouldn't have to have someone buy you time because it takes an act of outrage or a ten-minute power up session just to transform."

Looks like that shut him up. I think I'll let him ponder for a while. Helpful hints like that shouldn't tip him off too much.

"Okay, now this party is important to get some investors, so try to be on your best behavior."

"Best behavior? You're lucky I'm coming."

"It was expected due to the deal. Besides, according to your thinking you've got nothing to train for now that you're Super Saiyan."

"Humph." He never likes to admit he's wrong.

"We're here." It's a nice complex. Very pretty! Obviously Mrs. Techlado enjoys homecare as much as my mother, unless of course they hired or build people to do that for them.

"How repulsive," Vegeta comments, wrinkling his nose.

"You're just saying that to annoy me."

"Well is it working?"

"Of course not. Now come on."

"Name please?" Aww! The guy at the entrance with the guest list looks like he's 15! How cute.

"Bulma Briefs."

"And who is this? Mr. Briefs?" How adorable! So professional.

"My bodyguard. Don't worry, I told them he was coming," I explain, shaking my head to inform the boy that no, Vegeta is indeed not my husband.

"May I still have his name so I can add him to the guest records?"

"Of course. Vegeta…uh…" Oh man. I just realized he might not have a last name and that even if he did, I don't know it. Vegeta, son of Vegeta? Hahah, I don't think they'll take that.

Can't he see the expectant look I'm giving him?

"Vegeta no Ouji." Well, at least he can take a hint. Or he just read my thoughts.

"How do you spell the last name?"

"N-o-u-j-i." At least he's a good bullshitter. Must come naturally as a prince, making announcements to the people and stuff.

"Thank you, sir. Please enjoy your evening."

"You're good," I whisper to him as I slide my arm around his.

"Of course I am. I'm royalty," he says slickly, choosing that moment to slide his glasses on top of his head.

"I just remembered that you don't need to do that. I think I made them transition glasses, so they should turn green like your scouter."

"You don't remember?"

"Hey I've got a lot of projects!"

"They're red," he corrects, sliding them back down over his eyes and turning them on. I can tell because his brow furrows whenever he does.

"Oh, that must mean its soft light in here. I think blue signifies black light, and in the dark they should still be green for night vision."

"My, my, my! You should mass produce those, or at least sell them to government agencies like the CIA and FBI." It's Mrs. Techlado!

Such a brilliant lady. When I was young (oh wait, I still am young) she was my idol and role model. She runs her company jointly with her husband: she invents and he sells. Such a perfect match! Sometimes I wonder if it was a business marriage… but the two seem to love each other so that's so great.

"Good evening Mrs. Techlado! Your get together of all the major companies looks like its going well."

"Isn't it exciting? Oh, who's this handsome young man? You finally settled down and married?"

"Oh no! This is my bodyguard and dear companion, Vegeta Nouji."

"Very nice to meet you," she says, extending a hand.

Oh, dear lord hear my prayer… let Vegeta not embarrass me…

OMFG. He… kissed it. I mean… he is a prince… but his holier than thou attitude doesn't account for kissing a lady's hand!

I feel kind of dizzy.

_"Stop rambling in shock! Your thoughts are seeping in and overloading my brain_," he snaps at me mentally. I must really be losing it or he's using his powers. "_Oh, and what is this 'married'?"_

_"I'll explain later."_

"Quite the gentleman! You've caught yourself a fine one, Bulma dear! Hold on to him," she advises, giving me a nudge and wink.

"I plan to."

"Well, I see the Bornees over at the entrance, so I'm going to run off and greet them. I'll come and catch up with you later, okay? You'll have to tell me what your brilliant father is up to."

"Of course! It's a date." What a great lady.

"Why would you go on a date with another woman? Is your species intrasexual?"

"No! Well, some can be bi, or completely gay, but it depends on the person. We're just like Saiyans. Actually, we're compatible, assuming Goku and Gohan aren't some fluke of nature." He nods his head to say that they are. Dumb ass. "Wait… why am I telling you all this now? It's just a saying. See that's why I wanted to bring you to this! To be exposed to stuff like that."

"I see."

"Whatever. Come dance with me." I need to teach him that when you pull on someone's arm, they don't really mean to pull you, especially if the person can lift you up with one finger. Why won't he budge?

"Ugh. Must I?"

"I said 'at my side,' which means you'll have to be dancing to follow me onto the floor. C'mon, I'm going to teach you how to waltz. And don't bother grumbling; it won't save you."

"Fine." He looks rather concentrated as I lead him to an empty space between people, watching a couple couples waltzing around for fun like we will be.

"I assume it's like this, then," he halfway asks me, grabbing me close and leading me into a waltz perfectly. That was easy. I didn't have to do or say anything.

"You learned just by watching them? Impressive."

"Of course. How did you learn?"

"Same way you just did, only I was fifteen."

"Humph. Any other dances I should know?"

"Not now that you can't pick up on, but I think you'll make a great tango partner later."

"Is it difficult?"

"Comparatively. Nothing you can't handle."

"This dance isn't too different from the dances on Vegetasei."

"Really? What was the difference?"

"I'll show you."

Taking his hand off my waist, he pulls me into a hug like grip and puts his other hand on my shoulder.

"Where do I put my hands?" He takes my left one and sets it on the shoulder that has the arm hugging me, and then puts my right arm (the one that his hand is resting on) around his own waist, returning the hug. This is cool!

"Move your feet like this," he explains as he shows me the dance. The steps are pretty similar.

"Heheh. And you complain humans get too touchy."

"Saiyans who do this dance together are mated."

"Mated, huh? Oh, that's kind of like marriage here, to answer your earlier question. Marriage is basically the legal way of saying you're mating, only without the sex, Hahah."

"I see. That means we're married now."

"What?"

"This is the dance Saiyans do in the mating ceremony. It's one of two I remember."

"Woah. I'm kind of young to be married already," I joke with a grin. Surprisingly he laughs. I can feel his chest reverberating against me.  
"Since the only other Saiyan left is Kakarott, and he doesn't care, it's safe to assume we don't have to follow up on the ceremony."

"What's the follow up? Is it like a honeymoon?"

"What's that?"

"Consummating the marriage."

"Then that's it exactly."

"I was about to murder you if you'd tricked me into a marriage," I say seriously. I can't help but break out into a grin. "You could've at least told me and forced me into it," I joke. Again, I'm surprised when he laughs.

"Saiyans don't find things like that honorable. Same goes for rape and leaving your mate."

"So when you mate, you mate for life?"

"Yes."

"So if by some fluke of nature we go and have sex now, you'd be stuck with me forever?"

"Correct."

"Interesting."

"But since we both decided this isn't a real mating ceremony, I would only have to stay if you had a child. Even without the ceremony, the two are officially mated when a child become a factor, born or unborn."

"No wonder you hate me and all other woman. If I had your kid you'd have to be stuck with me."

"Not to mention protect you," he adds, not even bothering to say that he doesn't hate me.

"Oooh! When you say 'stay,' you mean live with me and everything? I thought you meant you couldn't be with anyone else."

"No you got it right that time. I'd have to live with you and protect you both."

"This is so fascinating! On Earth, we have something called a divorce. Basically if either one of them, hopefully both, decide that it would be best to call the marriage off, they get a divorce. It's easier when they both decide, but if its just one then it take a while cause they have to give reasons."

"What kind of reasons?"

"O, I don't know. Abuse, sometimes. Or maybe child abuse by their partner, and then they apply to have custody of the children. But if it ends on good terms, like they fight a lot and they think the kids would be better off not exposed to stuff like that, then they get joint custody. Hopefully they live close to each other then. Or, if worse comes to worst, the family will split up. The children may have to decide which parent they want to live with."

"That's why if there's a child, there's no turning back. It would be too cruel to the brat."

"Unfortunately, sometimes it's best for the child anyway on our planet. You guys seem to have more 'honor' and stuff that holds back certain things, so that's good."

"If a parent abused a child they'd be put to death."

"Yea, see, things like that. We'd just waste taxpayer money and stick 'em in jail. There's also something called an annulment. If within two weeks or so you decide the marriage was a mistake, you can get one. Sometimes people get married at these cheap places that do the ceremony in 20 minutes, like Las Vegas, and they aren't always… thinking clearly."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"They might be drunk, or they could just be young and not think about the consequences of their actions. Here you have to be 18 to legally marry without parental consent, but some people still think that's too young. In other countries, though, there are still arranged marriages so they can get married as young as 14."

"That's ridiculous. How could they have children?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. I heard that the youngest parents were 8 and 9 sometime in ancient China."

"That's disgusting." He wrinkles his nose.

"Yea, our world is kind backwards. We rant of love and emotional stuff but it's all so temporary and fake sometimes."

"On my planet, 'marriages' were not completely arranged because you had some pick, but they weren't about 'emotional' things like 'love.' It was all about prospect. Who would be the best mate for someone else."

"Like marrying in class and stuff?"

"Exactly. Elite fighters were forbidden from marrying low class ones, in fear that the genome would have an elite fighter with a 2nd class child."

"That must've been hard on the royal family, having to chose and stuff."

"That's why I'm halfway glad I don't have to worry about that anymore. I can choose for myself. Usually the king would choose for the prince."

"That royally sucks."

"Sucks what?"

"It's a saying. There is an explanation but you don't want to hear it."

"Do you humans even remember where half your 'sayings' come from?"

"No. But that's partly why we use them. It's an understood communication thing."

"I see."

"Will everyone take their seats?" Looks like Mr. Techlado wants to make an announcement.

"Whoop! Looks like the dancing over," I comment, untangling myself from the lock. I keep my hand around his arm though.

We take our seats and Mr. Techlado starts his speech thingy.

"I would like to announce blah blah blah…." I can't help but zone out. I never did have much of an attention span.

So, I need to make Vegeta to fight the androids. It's not a matter of him staying long enough for them to arrive, it's about giving him incentive on this planet.

I knew the GR wouldn't be enough, considering he's already turned Super Saiyan, but I figured it would buy me enough time to think of something else. Whatever it is, I need to hurry.

"Blahde blahde blah Bulma?" Huh? What? I heard my name.

"_Tell them why your father isn't here._" Vegeta must've noticed me looking around wildly.

"Oh, nothing big. He needed a break so I decided to come instead."

"Well, we're glad to have you as well! Would you like to come up and get this for him?"

"I'd love to!" What is this anyway? A certificate? Dad'll probably know.

"_Thanks Vegeta,"_ I call to him mentally as I take my seat. I hope he hears it.

"_You owe me, woman_," he informs me.

"_So you were actually listening?"_

_"Saiyans have long attention spans."_

_"Yea, unlike me. Maybe it's just him. His voice is rather dull."_

_"Yes, it is him because I suddenly feel really sleepy, a feeling Saiyans do not feel often when they're hungry."_

_"Don't worry, we're eating right after he finishes. I'm sure he'll be done in a little while."_

_"He'd better be or I'll MAKE him be done."_

_"Don't go blasting everyone, now. You said you'd be good."_

_"No I didn't."_

_"Well I said you'd be good, so you will be."_

_"I'm not your pet."_

_"That's right. You're my bodyguard."_

_"Grr… don't toy with me."_

_"Oh, but it's so fun!"_

"Why the hell are you two looking at each other like that?" the woman across the table from me whispers suddenly to us, a weirded out expression on her face. Oh. We must've been making expressions like we were actually talking. She must've been watching us for the past couple minutes.

"Oh! Heheh. It's just that we know sign language and we forget some people don't know we're signing."

"Oh, okay," she whispers back, an understanding look crossing her features as her attention returns to Mr. Techlado.

"_Sign language? Teach me it later, woman."_

"_Don't worry, Vegeta. I'll teach you everything_."

* * *

**Again, so sorry it took so long. I tried to make it pretty long to make up for the laziness I've been experiencing. Please review! Next time, at the party Part II.**

**Oh, I still have to edit this, so please excuse any stupid mistakes.**


	6. To Play the Game

**If I Knew Then**

**Chapter 5- …To Play the Game (What It Takes Pt II)**

**Warrior from Beyond: I'm glad you like it. It's only going to get cooler. This is going to be the best chapter yet. Thanks!**

**Pearl3: Thanks for the review. I'm so happy you people still like it. I'm afraid I'm going to kill it. Thanks again!**

**Raccly e.r 17: Thanks again, buddy. No problem, that story is funny! Well, I gave you a sneak peek at this, and I know you've been dying since I told you about what's going to happen, so onward!

* * *

**

"So are you enjoying the party, honey?"

"Of course, Mrs. Techlado! It's a blast. I met the Bornes, finally. And they're such a lovely bunch."

"Aren't they cute? And call me Motoa. We need to get together more often. You seem like someone I click with!"

"I'd love that."

"How bout a double date tomorrow? I'll drag my husband and you can bring your adorable bodyguard. Unless you haven't told me about someone…"

"Hahah, don't worry. Vegeta scares them off."

"Peachy! I'll call you tomorrow about it. Oh wonderful. -- I think someone spiked this punch. I don't see why someone would do that when we're already serving alcohol. Well, I'll go check and make sure this isn't a mass assassination attempt. I'm going to replace the punch, too. Maybe I'll have the boy at the front be the bartender. Well, tata!"

"She reminds me of an older you," Vegeta says when she's gone.

"I wish! You really think so?" I wish I'd had the chance to be like her when I was her age.

"If I didn't think so I wouldn't have said it."

"Oh, Vegeta, you're a doll. Come dance with me more."

"(sigh)"

"Its a slow dance. Most people dance kind of like yours during ones like this, only you rarely move."

"I don't see the point in swaying to and fro," he decides, watching the other couples dance.

"Me neither. Just do it."

"Humans are strange."

"Yep. So why are you being so nice today?"

"So then you won't drag me to another party."

"Yea, but look where it got you. On a double date with me."

"Fine. I'll stop then."

"No, you already started so keep it up until the end of the day."

"Which'll be?"

"Probably another 2 hours."

"(sigh)"

"You can do it. You're a prince."

"Humph."

"So thought of any more human questions?"

"Yea. What's a double date?"

"Two sets of couples go on a date together." At that explanation, he looks horrified.

"A foursome?"

"NO! The couple go with each other, but they just go with another couple." Geez. It was hard enough explaining what a date is and why its necessary. Apparently Saiyans don't court because its 'unnecessary.'

I guess now's a good time to ask…

"When are you leaving?"

"The date?'

"No. Earth."

"Until I can turn SS with ease and kick Kakarott's ass."

"Oh. Not gonna bother blowing up the planet?"

"Nah. Waste of time. Besides, I might want to use the GR some more."

"Oh. I see how it is. So why haven't you killed me and just taken it?"

"That wouldn't be honorable. We made a deal."

"But you destroyed hundreds of planets, killing defenseless people and taking their stuff. What's so different about me?"

"I…" He looks rather hurt at the memories and my assumptions. "I didn't have much choice in the matter then. And once I realized that I began to do it anyway. But now that I'm not a planet broker, its no concern of mine." I can't believe he's talking to me this much.

"Haven't you considered taking over Frieza's army? You did kill him."

"Yes, I decided I would. The only reason I'm still here is for you and Kakarott."

"Why me?"

"You told me about this thing a while ago and I'd agreed to come. I figured after this party I could go and find Kakarott, but he's gone."

"I suggest he learn how to mask his ki."

"That's a handy technique to learn. I might have to master it as well."

"Hm. I'm beginning to understand more of how you think. Haven't you ever considered defending planets instead of destroying them?

"If you can't defend yourself then you don't deserve to be defended." That must've been his thinking when he took off.

"Humph. Goku defends us!"

"If he'd just let you all die for once he wouldn't have so much stress in his life."

"What does that mean? Stress? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Well, at least he has something to live for." He stops dancing suddenly.

"I've… I've got to use the restroom." And now he's gone!

What'd I say?

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

"Vegeta!" I yell, banging on the GR door. "Mrs. Techlado just called and said we're on for 7 pm tonight at the movies."

"Ugh. Am I going to have to wear that stupid suit?" he shouts back through the wall. You'd think he'd just open the door…

"No. But you're not wearing your spandex either." Heaven forbid I go to a movie with him while he's in spandex...

"Well what else am I supposed to wear?"

"Fine. I'll go pick something out for you."

"Whatever."

Pompous ass. Well, I'll just mosey on down to his room and see what's in the closet.

And of course, it's FULL of things I bought him at the mall that he never bothered to wear. Hmm… nice pair of jeans… maybe a black tank top. I know he likes that color. Yea, that'll do.

Now I gotta go tell him its lying on his bed.

More importantly, I STILL haven't figured out what to do to make him stay yet. I figured out many years ago that he didn't bother to stay because of Goku because if the androids beat Goku, and he challenged the androids later, that would make him stronger than Goku if he won. So that's no good.

I'll figure it out later.

"Vegeta! You're clothes are lying on your bed."

"Fine."

"Come out and take a shower now. We have to leave in thirty minutes."

"What? Why?"

"It's six fifteen and it takes fifteen minutes to get there."

"I'll come out in ten and then I'll FLY you there."

"No way in hell am I letting you fly me there! It would mess up my hair!"

"Fine woman. I guess the faster we go the sooner it'll be over."

He comes out, still Super Saiyan. I've never seen him Super Saiyan before.

"Damn Vegeta. You look sexy as a Super Saiyan," I smirk. No need denying the truth. Looks don't have anything to do with personality. He thanks me by returning the smirk and powering down.

"I know. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You say that like it was your suggestion."

"Shut up."

Nevermind. He's sexy either way. Not that I still don't despise him. After all the trouble he caused…

Sexy… sex….sex!

: "_Even without the ceremony, the two are officially mated when a child becomes a factor, born or unborn..."_

"_No wonder you hate me. If I had your kid you'd have to be stuck with me."_

_"Not to mention protect you," :_

That's it! That's it that's it that's it!

I JUST figured it out. I've been so blind!

I have to have sex with Vegeta. I have to have his child.

**IIIIIIIIII**

The timing could haven't been more perfect. Looking at the device, it says I have a 70 percent chancein the next 6 days. I'll take those odds.

"C'mon Vegeta. Lets roll."

"Another earthling saying, I presume," he asks, getting into the car. I'm having a hard time looking at him, knowing what I'm going to do later.

"Yea. But this time I know where it came from."

"Don't tell me. I don't care."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Shut up and lets go."

"You're the one driving, woman. And try not to have any 'close calls' like last time."

"Ok. Then shut the fuck up."

"……."

"……."

(Sigh) This is going to be a long night. Well, we're finally here.

"Hey Motoa. What movie are we watching?"

"How about War of the Worlds?"

"Sounds good. You go ahead and we'll catch up."

"Kay."

"Woman, get me some food."

"Why can't you get it?"

"As you should know, I don't exactly carry Earthling money around in my pocket."

"Fine. Here. This should be enough to buy out the whole fricken stand. But! You have to promise that after the movie you'll go wherever I want you to." That should make things easier on me later.

"Fine, whatever. Just give it to me, I'm hungry." Geez. He's ordering the whole fricken stand too. How's he going to carry all that? He'd better not think I'm going to help him.

"Hi, I'd like some Twizzlers please." That's my favorite candy.

"Okay, miss. That'll be $2.50." Talk about overprice… at least I've got the money for it.

"Mommy, are you working?" There's a little girl with that lady behind the concession stand...Aww, she's so cute and little!

"Awww, how old is she?"

"2."

"Wow. And she's already talking like that? Impressive!"

"Whopdee fucking doo. I can say that and no one would give a shit." Vegeta points out, coming up behind me. He's using his ki to levitate the food. Great, now we'll be getting lots of stares. Oh well, I guess its no big deal what they think.

"I see you've been practicing your Earth sayings, Vegeta. I'm sorry, miss. Please excuse him. He's not from… around here," I explain with a wink. She looks too shocked to be offended. Guess that'll be a good opportunity to leave…

This movie is pretty good… Dakota Fanning is exceptional. Tom Cruise is actually acting. A few funny moments make a good beginning, and lots of tearful ones. I'm trying to decide if its good that its only following Tom Cruise. Whyhasn't themilitarydropped nukes yet? I guess we don't know if they did. Those aliens look too much like the ones from Independence Day. And from the side they look like the aliens from the Alien episode. Oh well. Still a kick ass movie. (AN: Yes, I just watched it yesterday and had to stick that in there.)

(Sigh.) It's over. Which brings me closer to my plan. I'm... I'm so scared. What if he realizes what's going on right in the middle of it? I just have to hope everything goes right.

Okay. Okay. Steady… steady.

"Bye Motoa! We'll have to do this another time! This was great!"

"Yea!" she agrees. "Next time it can be just the two of us."

Maybe next time I won't have anything to worry about...

"Hey Vegeta. I'm going to take you to a bar," I notify him as we climb into the hovercar. No need having him asking all the questions when we get there.

"A bar? I see those all the time when I do pull-ups-"

"No. It's a place. They're very important to human society. I figure I'll just stop by and let you see one."

"No."

"We made a deal…"

"(sigh) Fine. But only for a little while."

"Great."

"Why are you shaking? It's not cold in here…"

"Oh, just a little jumpy after the movie."

"I must say myself, the blood veins were quite disturbing. I'd only seen a planet like that once and it was filthy."

"And of course you made the world a cleaner place that day?"

"Of course."

"Well, we're here."

"What's so great about this?"

"The alcohol. Have I let you try some yet?" I know perfectly well I haven't yet. Because I know he won't like it.

"No. What is it?"

"A drink. People love it. I don't see the big deal about it, but you should try it and find out."

"Fine. You've peaked my curiosity," he mumbles as he walks in to discover EVERYONE drinking something.

"Great, you sit down and I'll get it." Luckily he does so.

"I'll have two bourbons, BIG ONES." I mumble to the bartender nervously. I hope this works.

"Here ya go, toots."

"Can I have the glasses and leave?" I ask, flashing him a hundred.

"It's yours. Just don't tell any friends you got it from here. No drunk drivers will be dying cause of my place!"

"You got it," I agree, handing him the bill. Good. Vegeta's looking at the pool game. Probably figuring out how to play or mocking how badly they're playing it. I take the vial of my pocket and dump it into our drinks.

While he was taking a shower, I worked as fast as I ever worked to see if alcohol had any effect on Saiyans. When I discover it didn't, I created an enzyme that would combine with the alcohol to make certain Saiyan hormones… uncontrollable.

I already took a metabolic antidote to both the alcohol and the enzyme I created.

I just pray my calculations were correct.

"Lets drink it in that car." Good, he's following me out.

"Why are those humans so erratic?'

"They drank too much. One shouldn't do anything to you, especially since you're a Saiyan."

"Hm. Okay." He tastes it, and as I expected he's about to dump it out.

"You don't' like it either? Well good. I'll make you a deal. If you finish yours before me, you never have to come to anything again and I'll capsulate the GR for when you leave. If I finish first, you have to stay another week and go to whatever I want."

"Deal," he agrees eagerly. Perfect.

We swig the bottles down, and he finishes first.

"I win, woman."

"You won, fair and square."

"Damn right." It should take effect in ten minutes, which is perfect because that's how long it'll take to get home now. Then, the enzyme will work for 8 hours, enough time for him to do his thing and for me to see if it worked.

We're home. Dear lord give me strength…

"Woman, I'm starting to think I was wrong about that stuff… can I have some more?" he asks a little light-headedly as we go in. Exactly as I expected.

"Yea, there's two bottles in my room, (gulp)."

"Okay, lets go get those…" he says stumbling upstairs. It's a miracle he remembers where it is...

Maybe I can ditch now… I can go hide and he won't be able to find a woman. I could find another way!

No. I HAVE to.

"Save one for me…" I call up to him as I follow. He stumbles into my bedroom and grabs on of the bottles sitting on my desk, swigging it down.

I turn around to shut the door and lock it, and next thing I know I'm being thrown onto the bed by Vegeta, teeth bared and an animalistic look all over his face.

He literally rips my clothes off. That's why I wore cheap ones. No need to waste expensive clothes on this… I don't know how he got his jeans and boxers off so fast. Must've ripped them off as well... yep there they are in the corner.

Oh my god. His size...

It's going to hurt. A LOT. He's becoming uncontrollable. I just hope he doesn't kill me with his force.

Now that I know my plan is working, I reach over to the nightstand and grab a pill that will cancel out my antidote to the alcohol and the remaining bottle. I manage to stick the pill in my mouth and swallow before his mouth is all over mine. After a few minutes, he decides to move onward and I swig the bottle before he comes back to my mouth.

I'm not going to want to remember this. And now I pray.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

I wake up to see him sleeping beside me, out cold. It's almost… no. No don't think like that.

Oh god… my legs. He must've fallen asleep recently. I faintly remember looking over at the clock to find that he'd be having his way with me for 5 hours. The hormones must've regressed.

I try to move but my legs hurt so much. I'm on my back, legs bent at the knees and spread apart. I probably can't move them because they've been jammed like that. There's… body fluids, blood and other things…all over the sheets. The bed frame is broken. Probably from his rough pounding. My clothes are in pieces all over the room. He didn't even bother to take his muscle shirt off. Probably didn't see why he should have to.

Luckily I anticipated my pain and stucka testerin my nightstand drawer. I can't quite reach… I may actually have to move. God it hurts…

Yes. I open the drawer and grab the test. I made it myself based on other ones. It can detect right away if I'm pregnant or not, even this early. I should be, with how long he was fucking me.

I wait anxiously as I look at the strip, wincing at having to move my legs a bit to administer the test.

Please…

Please… let it be blue.

It HAS to be… the androids will be coming in a couple months…

Please.

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

OO

Yes.

Success.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Isn't she one ruthless bitch? I guess after being practically raped by Vegeta, or would it be the other way around cause he's 'drunk'? Well anyway, after being practically raped by Vegeta to save the earth she can't be THAT much of a bitch. I'm so cruel… anyway please read and review.**


	7. Do What you Must

**If I Knew Then**

**Chapter 6- Do What You Must**

**Trisha (anon): I'm so glad you weren't disappointed! I was so excited when I posted that chapter… this one's going to be good too though. An after the storm kinda thing. Thanks a bunch for the review! Really appreciate your thoughts. **

**Pearl3: Isn't she great? She IS a genius… makes sense she would be all 'scheme-y' like this. And beside, adds good drama. And everyone knows everybody loves drama! Thanks a bunch for reviewing some more. You'll find out about the 'hangover' today. ;D**

**Ccfleursdelys: First time reviewer! YAY! Thanks so much for reading the story. Don't worry. Your questions shall be answered! (hopefully) E-mail huh? Sounds great. I'm always on AIM too, so feel free. I appreciate the long, thoughtful review! Thanks a bunch.**

**Hieiko: Yes, different is what I'm aiming for. Since you mentioned it, but also FOR EVERYONE: If you like different, you should also read All That's Necessary by See Jane Conform. When I saw the summary, I was laughing so hard I knew I HAD to read it. But when I ended up reading it, it was totally NOT what the summary and the warning make it out to be. It follows the normal timeline and takes the assumption that Vegeta and Bulma actually have brains when Trunks comes back from time. Really, there's nothing 'bad' in it, so I highly recommend you go check it out. Just a suggestion. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're reading the story.**

**ShadowCatYumi08: I'm glad you like it! Man, another first time reviewer. I got lots of those this chapter. Isn't it great how manipulative she is? Don't worry, they both get what's coming. Vegeta will have his 15 minutes of fame.**

**Warrior From Beyond: Thanks for reviewing another chapter of another story! Don't worry. I'm definitely finishing this fic, especially since I'm so close. Well… here's what you requested!**

**DarkestDestiny2006: LOL. Nice mental image for me... you always give me such great mental images. Your story is being updated today, too isn't it? I'll have to go read that. Well, I'll definitely be seeing you online with PVP. Then we can decide on more Vegeta icons and hopefully I'll get my sound back so I can see those videos. Well, thanks A BUNCH for reading this! Here's some more for you:

* * *

**

I've been lying here for 3 hours. Thinking. Thinking about what to say when Vegeta wakes up.

If I don't movie it doesn't hurt. As much at least. My throbbing headache, aka my hangover, is able to take my mind off the physical pain beneath my waist. I have to admit my ass still hurts though. I have a blurry remembrance of him flipping me onto my knees.

He must've hit the wrong spot on that one.

I still don't know what to say. Should I tell him the truth? If he finds out what I did on his own, it wouldn't be pretty. He might even take off or kill me in a fit of rage, child or no child.

But I don't think he'll be exactly calm when I do tell him what I did.

Oh god.

He's waking up.

"Ugh…" He sits up, eyes still close, and grabs his forehead. "What's wrong with my head?" he mutters mostly to himself, rubbing his temples.

"Its called a hangover," I hear myself explain meekly. Maybe I should've tried to move out of my position first. He's going to be very confused and will demand an explanation.

His eyes snap open at the sound of my voice, but he doesn't look toward me. Instead, his eyes roam the floor, contemplating the tattered clothing. His eyes widen as he realizes he has no pants on.

"What the fuck is going on?" he whispers, looking down at himself. He feels the bed sheets and recoils when he discovers they're wet, and not just at the red spots.

Finally his eyes come to me.

He stares at me: shock, confusion, and sorrow? Written all over his face.

"Woman," he whispers lowly. "Why…" he pauses, looking at my position. "Why do you look so scared?"

"Don't worry, Vegeta," I manage out. "You didn't do anything dishonorable. It… it was my fault. You didn't rape me or anything."

He looks away from me, making a chocking sound, obviously not buying it. Am I crying? I guess I am. Otherwise, that's one big sweat I'm working up on my cheeks.

"What happened?" he demands, suddenly loud and concise, anger rising.

"I…you…" I sigh. I still don't know what to say. I guess I'll tell him. "You were drunk and I tempted you."

"You said one WOULDN'T GET ME DRUNK!" he roars, becoming louder as every word leaves his mouth. I feel myself wince unconsciously at the force of his yell. I can also feel myself shaking.

"I put something in your drink to make you… lose control," I answer softly. Lord please don't let him kill me before I can tell him about the child.

"Why?" he hisses dangerously, standing up from the bed, fists clenched.

"I can't explain that to you now," I plead vigorously, feeling more tears well up and fall silently. I can't say anything until he promises to say.

"No. You WILL tell me NOW," he barks at me, coming around to my side of the bed and glaring down at me.

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant!" Oh, why'd I have to go and blurt it out like that? Oh well. It's out now.

Vegeta is definitely not having a good day. He grabs his hair, pacing around the room, not caring he's half naked, on the verge of ripping strands out.

"Are you sure?" I nod, crying more. I show him the test and he grabs it, comparing the color to the guide. Normally I would try to restrain my tears, but I think this is a perfectly justified time to cry right now.

"I won't explain anything until you promise to stay," I say softly, attempting to move my legs and sit up.

"Don't move. You could have tears," I hear him grumble suddenly, still pacing, but this time with his arms crossed.

"If you really are pregnant, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he growls, on the verge of tears. Vegeta… crying? Wow. I must've REALLY fucked up his life.

"So you'll stay?"

"…"

"…? Do everything you said you'd do?"

"Yes," he snaps, turning away from me. Maybe he's crying. "Now explain yourself," he demands hoarsely.

"I'm not really the Bulma that I should be," I admit him, mimicking his unseen tears.

"What? What the FUCK does that mean?" He obviously didn't like my start.

"In two months, a group of unstoppable androids will take over the planet. Goku will be captured when trying to stop them, and you leave to take over Frieza's army, saying they can have the planet and to come challenge you when they're done. The other Z warriors stand no chance. Me, Gohan, Dende, and three hundred humans survive underground for thirty years. Dende dies five years before that, but grants the four star dragonball the power to grant one last wish." I pause. Is he listening?

"Go on," he says, intrigued, turning to face me and making his interest apparent.

"It take me and Gohan five years, but we will discover the four star ball will be in an android controlled storage facility. We plan an attack and retrieve the ball, but things don't go as well as we'd hoped. Gohan dies fighting the two main androids, but I manage to make one last wish before they stop me."

"And your wish was to travel back in time so you could change things," he finishes for me, rather than asks.

"Not physically go back. Mentally," I elaborate, seeing him look me over in an attempt to understand how I still look young.

"But why me?" he hisses. "Why did you do this to ME?"

"You were the turning point of the battle. If you'd stayed and fought with Goku, we would've had a fair chance at winning and defeating the three original androids before the take over ever happened."

"And after I told you about Saiyan mating, you realized it was the only way to make me stay."

I nod in agreement.

"Well you were right," he growls, moving over toward me with a look that could kill. I'm sure he would've killed me now if he hadn't known I was pregnant.

I watch him carefully as he picks me up, resulting in more cries on my part, and not from my eyes this time.

"You really believe I'm pregnant?" I can't believe he's taking my word on it.

"I can sense it already," he explains gruffly, heading in the direction of my lab.

"What are you doing?" I'm so confused. Where is he taking me?

"I can't let my…mate… be in so much pain." I don't get it. He's going to heal me? I still feel dizzy. Everything looks hazy and my headache's getting worse.

As he sets me down painfully, I look around to discover I'm in the regeneration tank. I can only be thankful my plan worked okay.

Everything's going to be alright.

**IIIIIIII**

I open my eyes. It's still blurry, but I can make out Vegeta through the glass. The hair is unmistakable. He must've noticed I'm awake, because he's draining the fluid out. Well, I can certainly see better now. My head doesn't hurt and the excruciating pain in the lower half of my body is completely gone. He opens the hatch for me and hands me some clothes.

"Feeling better?" Someone sure is pissy. And he has every right to be. We're two people who hate each other deeply, and we're 'mated'. Talk about drama…

"Much," I admit carefully. I can move my legs without pain now. So, observing this, I climb out by myself and start to dress. No need to go in another room or anything. He's already seen me naked, and not just when he was 'drunk.' Besides. We're married now.

"You are a ruthless, determinate, life-ruining, goal-crushing genius bitch."

"I know." I really am. I can't deny that. After what I've done to him, I really am.

"Hm. And you call me cruel. I guess that does make us the perfect match."

"Indeed. Whatever it takes. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I guess you did you best. It was a good try. But it won't save your planet. How long until the androids arrive?"

"Unless I haven't changed anything, two months."

"That's too much time."  
"For what? You to train?"

"No. I'm going now to kill Kakarott now."

"What are you talking about? You can't defeat the androids alone."

"I won't have to. After I kill Kakarott, I'm leaving.'

"But you promised-"

"That I'd stay with you and protect you. Which means you are coming with me."

I don't even have time argue before he phases out from in front of me and blasts off through the roof. I have to hurry. I run as fast as I can to my lab. Where the hell is the jet capsule?

There. Got it.

Grabbing the scouter and a couple of devices I recently made based on ones from the future, I sprint out to the backyard and throw the capsule.

Climbing in, I turn the scouter on and follow Vegeta's ki as fast as the jet will go, praying there are no aircrafts in the vicinity. I haven't installed a motion detector in this yet, so I have to rely on the scouter.

When I get there, everything should be okay. Goku can hold his own… for a bit. This is bad. Vegeta's stronger than him because I made the GR too strong…

No time to think about that. I've gotta stop Vegeta. AGAIN. So much trouble I'm going through for him…

Okay, as I expected, Vegeta is yelling at the Son house from outside, demanding that 'Kakarott' show his face. Chi-Chi is in the doorway, dishing it back.

"Alright, already! He's coming, he's coming!" What is she wearing? Is that a robe?

"What is taking so long? If he's much longer I'm going to go in and get him myself."

"He's… ahem… dressing. So pipe down!"

"Vegeta, you can't do this!" Why'd I say that? That's not going to change his mind.

"Looks like we weren't the only busy ones last night, woman," Vegeta calls to me angrily, referring to Chi-Chi's explanation.

"Woah. Go Bulma!" Goku? Oh I see him. He's flying over from the back.

"Goku, he's-"

"I know, I know. It's alright. Chi-Chi, you might want to go inside for this one." Giving him an annoyed look, she reluctantly agrees and shuts the door, as well as the windows for some reason. Must not want the bright light from the ki blasts to disturb her. She got so annoyed with their constant sparing, she bought soundproof walls for the outside of the house.

"Kakarott, I'm going to allow you the privilege of dying in battle, by my hand no less."

"Vegeta, I told you we need him later." What the hell is he thinking?

"Kakarott knows what I'm talking about! And it has NOTHING to do with your little story."

Goku sighs deeply, bringing our attention back to him. I wish I knew what the hell they know that I apparently don't.

"Alright, Vegeta," Goku agree, giving him a wary look as he settles down into his fighting stance. I'm… I'm SO confused.

"No tearful goodbyes to your family?" Vegeta sneers, settling into his stance as well.

Goku breaks into a grin. "I had a feeling you sensed it, so I said my goodbyes last night."

"Wonderful. Then we can begin NOW!"

Vegeta charges, placing a hard punch on Goku's face. Grinning, Goku wipes his lip and rubs the blood between his fingers.

"Thank you… my prince." Suddenly he does a twirl kick and lands a similar blow to Vegeta. Instead of stumbling back, Vegeta does a back flip and lands on his feet, immediately putting a hand up to send a HUGE ki blast at Goku. Goku, noticing his house behind him, put his arms up to block it, resulting in a new Goku with tattered clothing.

I've been standing here for what's seemed like hours now, watching them fight. Unable to move, unable to speak… just stare.

Kick, block, punch, blast, block, kick… it goes on and on. Once in a while they'll do something interesting, like throw each other or one will body slam the other into the ground.

I don't know how long it's been now. It could've been ten minutes; it could've been ten hours. Either way it doesn't matter, because a worn Goku is now kneeled on the ground and Vegeta is standing in front, readying his final attack.

"Big… Bang…"

Adrenaline courses through my veins again. Suddenly, I realize that as I'm looking at Goku, I'm getting closer. As I sprint the last few feet to him, I throw myself in-between the two Saiyans and place my arms around Goku's neck, on the ground hugging up toward him.

"Atta-?... Woman! Woman, get out of the way! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Vegeta, you can't do this! You know we need him!"

"Just let Vegeta do it, Bulma," Goku wheezes to me, patting me on the back but trying to gently push me aside. I hug tighter. Is he insane? Did Vegeta hit him too hard?

"Goku," I whisper, "you've never given up before."

"I'm not giving up. We had a good fight. He's just stronger than me."

"No, Goku…" Am I crying again? His shirt is we where my face was on it. I guess so.

"We've had good times, Bulma. Like when we first met," he chuckles, remembering how I shot him. He takes my hands off him and stands up, pulling me up with him. "You're a wonderful woman, Bulma. You can survive through a lot. Trust me when I say this is for the best. You'll understand someday."

"I'm sick of understanding someday! I want to understand now!" Why am I pounding him on the chest? Why do I feel so angry? How can I be so sad at the same time?

"It's okay," he whispers, trying to hush my sobs but resulting in more. "Everything will turn out fine, just the way you want it to." I look down and nod, unable to control the flow of tears.

I'm losing him again.

He's… gone? Where'd he go? Looking up, he's hovering above me, twenty feet up.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yells suddenly as he seizes the opportunity, jolting me from my thoughts as a large red ki beam pummels Goku.

He falls back down into my arms, literally. Under his weight, I collapse onto the ground. I wish I hadn't looked at his face just now. Those glazed eyes will be forever imprinted on my already scarred memory.

"You were the best Saiyan warrior I've ever know, Kakarott," Vegeta mutters, blasting a hole in the ground.

"You're a monster," I whisper as he walks toward me and Goku's body. He snorts in response, trying to remind me of the irony of my statement. Lifting Goku up, he places Goku in the hold, gently considering its Vegeta, and in one swift motion covers it up again.

"You're a hypocrite."

"I'm surprised you bothered burying him."

"He did the same for me. And he followed my orders when I asked him to kill Frieza."

"Then why'd you have to kill him? There was nothing to avenge."

"It's for his own good. Weren't you listening to a word he said?"

"Of course I did. But I'm not listening to YOU and I'm CERTAINLY not going to go with you."

I'm so glad I brought them. I click the device in my pocket on, simultaneously turning on a second one.

"Woman? Woman? Where'd you go? Answer me!"

Concentrating on how to use the devices, I slowly levitate in the air and head towards my jet. If I'd run or walked, he would've heard my footsteps.

He runs over to where I was and looks around. He stops suddenly. I think he's listening and sniffing for me.

Holding my breath, I finally reach the ship. Luckily, I'd left the top open.

I quickly hit the autopilot and the ignition button, closing the hatch. Now I'm going to have to get the fuck out of here.

Touching down on the ground, I watch Vegeta take off after the unmanned jet.

Taking the devices off, I turn them off and look at them. We used one of them to infiltrate android bases, considering it masks ki and provides camouflage, making you practically invisible. We created the second one to allow flight when they started listening for us, and we stopped the camo use altogether when Android 17 came up with a special signal that nullifies the camo effect.

Looks like its still very effective now.

I AM a genius.

**IIIIIIIII**

"This was a FUCKING FUCKED up FUCKING idea!" Fuck, fuck, fuck…

"Woman, watch your mouth. When the kid pops out, you don't want the first word he hears to be 'fuck'."

"I DON'T GIVE A flying FUCK!"

"Woman, just shut up and push and the pain will be gone. You're damn lucky I'm helping you after the way you hid from me for 9 months. And especially with the way you show up at my door here and demand I help you…"

"Just call a fuckin' doctor!"

"I am NOT having some 'doctor' have a good look at my woman!"

"I don't care about your shit worries! GAHHH." Oh god, my stomach. This is like constipation times 10…

"Well you should, considering I'm the only one here right now. Now push, dammit, he's coming out."

Breathe in, breathe out, and repeat many times. And most importantly, push! What a relief to hear the sound of crying. Not to mention the physical pain is mostly gone…

"God, he's ugly," Vegeta mumbles, picking him up by the arm.

"Don't hold him like that! Be careful!" Gosh, my motherly instinct are already coming out.

"He's Saiyan. He will NOT be raised like that other half-breed was at first. If it wasn't for the green man, he'd still be in diapers.

"He was babied because he was a baby."

"Whatever. Give me that snot removal device. The damn kid is going to suffocate on his own mucus."

I point to the cabinet. He opens it, grabs it, and leaves the bathroom. I stand up in the bathtub and turn the water on. It's going to feel nice to be clean again, especially when I get all this shit cleaned up.

How surprising. Coming out the shower, the first thing I notice is that Vegeta actually cleaned him up and everything. He even removed the umbilical cord and tail for me. Where is it, anyway? It's not in the trash. He must've used his ki to remove them. OO

I wish I had a camera on me. Vegeta is sprawled out on the bed watching TV, the baby in the crock of his arm.

"His name will be… Trunks," I decide. Yes, that's a good name.

"Oh wonderful." Such sarcasm! I guess he did help me though…

"Thank you."

"The androids didn't come when you said they would."

"It probably has to do a lot with the fact you killed Frieza and Goku."

"Kakarott had heart disease."

What? He had what now?

"That's why he wanted to die in battle," Vegeta elaborates, noticing my silence. "The Saiyan side of his mind would now allow him to die in a bed, sickly and such."

"That's… impossible… He was fighting the androids…"

"And they captured him. How do you think they could capture him? Kakarott would rather die. He must've had an attack when he was fighting."

This explains a lot. It explains why he was captured AND why he was so desperate to go off and fight on his own so soon. He knew he was growing weaker and that his best shot was to attack asap.

I understand now. It all makes sense.

"Woman, grab the kid," Vegeta orders suddenly, standing up and pushing Trunks to me. What's the rush?

"What's the matter?"

"Three huge power levels just appeared in north city, and lets just say that the other ki readings are disappearing fast."

"… the attack?"

"Looks like your boy's birthday will be on the day of the android attack," he says with a smirk at the irony.

"Our boy. Well go fight."

"No. We're leaving. I'm not defending this worthless planet."

"But I destroyed all the ships. I'm not leaving my people."

"You really are a bitch."

"You're stronger than Goku was. You have a good chance."

"Woman…"

"You can do it. You sound like you're doubting yourself. And if you can't for some reason, I could go back again. Just like last time."

"3rd times a charm," he mutters as he blasts the wall and starts to fly out. Why can't he ever use the door? "Stay safe, woman. You're my responsibility."

"I will. Good luck."

"Shut up and get the kid to safety. I'll see you later." He takes off.

But it was the last time I ever saw him again.

* * *

**REMEMBER: Go read All That's Necessary by See Jane Conform like I told you at the top! Now that I'm done advertising...**

**I haven't edited yet, so please excuse any mistakes. Well, how was that? One more chapter after this. WARNING: It's not nearly as long as these chapters. Well, from what I have planned as of now anyway. But it'll still be good. Please review!**


	8. Love Had Nothing To Do With It

**If I Knew Then**

**Chapter 7: Love Had Nothing To Do With It**

**Pearl3: You mean it? You really like the dialogue? Oh joy! I was so worried they seemed OOC when they were talking. Don't cry just yet! Everything will be okay. I would've warned you all if this were a tragedy. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**ShadowCatYumi08: Don't despair! You very well may be right. My story doesn't have any COMPLETELY unpredictable twists. Thanks for the review!**

**DarkestDestiny2006: Well, your bleeding can stop now. (At least from what everyone else knows. wink, wink) Tense back huh? I would stick you in the regen tank, but an angry Vegeta would probably throw you out when Bulma gets hurt. Because we all know she's constantly hurt. Remember what I told you! There IS an ending. Well, thanks a bunch for the review! Oh the jet scene. Just imagine Vegeta seeing a jet fly by and blasting off after it, then having Bulma appear out of nowhere laughing at the trick she played on him. Well… onward! Cya online.**

**Hieiko: Have no fear! Your cries of 'oh no' can be silenced, as I assure you everything will be just fine… as Goku told her. Have faith in our little Bulma! Thank you for reviewing and sticking with the story. **

**Raccly e.r 17: Hey, I understand completely! It's no biggie… we'll have lots of opportunities to talk online again. But hey, I just sent you the e-mail with chapter 5 on it. You meant Chapter 5 and not the fifth thing posted in the story, right? I would think I'd be Chapter 5 because that has some implementation of sort of rape and you already reviewed chapter 4. Well, don't worry, I love long reviews, makes me feel like you have a lot to say about the story. Well thanks again!**

**Trisha: I'm happy you like it. Love? You LOVE the story? (cries) Love is such a strong word! I'm so happy! Well, here's a bunch more so you can send more love. Thanks for the review!**

**DARK KI A.K.A LEE: Thanks a bunch for reviewing my story and adding me to your favorites list! Speechless, huh? I'm so overjoyed! Different is exactly what I was aiming for. Thank you for commenting and letting me know that!**

**_WARNING:_ This chapter isn't nearly as long as the normal chapters. This is probably going to be 4 or 5 pages. Also, this is all dialogue, so you won't be bored. I tried to make it so that you could tell who's speaking without needing to say 'Gohan says' and 'Bulma says', so sorry if there's any part where you're confused.

* * *

**

"Mom, is the antidote in there?"

"Yes, Trunks, and relax. Don't rush around so much! You'll see your father now, but don't be all jumpy about it."

"Its just that I've heard so much about him."

"You can change what happened to him."

"Don't speak, Gohan. You shouldn't be moving too much! Your arm isn't completely healed yet. Trunks, go get me a damp washcloth."

"You really don't need to baby me so much. I'm alive, aren't I? And I feel fine."

"Here's the washcloth, Mom."

"Thank you, sweetie. And Gohan, don't worry about it. Just relax. You're very important to me. To both of us! But I guess I give you permission to speak. "

"Yea, Gohan. Just relax."

"Okay. Well good luck Trunks. We'll see you back, um… right after you leave!"

" Gohan I'm so glad you survived despite all the changes I made to this time."

"From what you've described, this time around is turning out a lot better than your first time."

"Yes it is. I'm just happy I have Trunks now, too."

"Well, you should considering what you had to go through to conceive him."

"Looking at how everything's turned out thanks to him, it was worth it."

"Guys! Stop talking about my conception like I'm a child!"

"But you are. You're 17, sweetie."

"I only have two weeks…"

"And then you're free as a bird?"

"Hahah. Trunks, you shouldn't worry about your mother. She's gotten us this far. I'm an adult and I still follow her around like a child!"

"Well that's because YOU never had a proper childhood, Gohan. The Saiyan arrival, a year with Piccolo… I'd say that was a pretty short lived childhood."

"It's certainly better than a normal childhood. And besides, you've had to live through the android attack your whole life."

"If you say so, but I think it's better to live through one tradgedy that a series of unfortunate events. We both had the Saiyan arrival, the whole Namek thing, Frieza's return, all that jazz."

" Mom? Gohan? Are we ready?"

"Yea, squirt."

"I'm not that much shorter than you!"

"Until you're my height, I'll just keep sayin' it."

"Listen to your elders, son."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"How'd you know?"

"Hey, is Trunks leaving or not?"

"Well I ORGINALLY came in to ask if you put the extra fuel cells in it, mom. It would royally suck if I could get there but couldn't get back.'

"Well I'm sure I could fix it, even back then."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Always the modest one, Bulma."

"Shut up Gohan."

"He has a point, mom..."

"Dude, just go already! And don't die, because I want to see you in 10 seconds and I certainly can't defend from the androids that well with my one arm."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Fine! I'm leaving!"

"Well go!"

"I'm going!"

WHIRRRR… SPCHH.

"So…uh… what are the chances he'll die?"

"The same chance as anyone could die. Only he's got an advantage. He's stronger than Vegeta was at that time. He'll even get to meet you, Gohan! I set him to appear right when Frieza does."

"Oh, goody. Too bad this doesn't affect US."

"True, but we can at least spare the people in that timeline from suffering our fate."

"Okay, I'm back."

"You look the same. Didn't stay very long?"

"No. I told them I'd go back when the androids arrive."

"Okay. Did you give myself what I told you to?"

"Yea. And she seemed to understand everything."

"Great. I thought she would. I was worried a little about her reading it though…"

"Mom, you act like she wouldn't get you. You ARE her."

"Sort of. I've had more life experiences than her."

"What are you talking about? You're the one calling yourself a genius all the time."

"Oh, Gohan, stop making such good points. It's just that I never was one to understand myself."

"Mom, you are one of the most introspective people I know. That should mean she is, too, unless it's a recently acquired habit."

"I guess not. But anyway, how was everyone?"

"Goku was great. He looked so relieved about the antidote. He said he already knew he had heart disease and that they didn't currently have a cure."

"I never did find out… but did he explain how he found out?"

"He said when he visited Yadrat, they told him. Apparently they also told him the life expectancy they thought he would have. Says he could start to feel that they were dead on."

"His survival will make a BIG difference."

"Vegeta won't feel the need to kill him."

"Right. Hey Gohan, I also saw a younger you!"

"Hahah! How much similar am I to now?"

"Well, you're more polite…"

"Trunks, be nice."

"I'm just kidding! Anyway, you certainly adored your father. It was still at the point of more of a follower than a leader, though."

"Yea, I didn't really learn that until the attack."

"That's what I figured. It was obvious you had a stressful childhood, but you had a lot of support."

"Ahh good ole days. I can barely remember em, though. All I remember is that they were good."

"That's how life is, Gohan. You move onto more experiences and you forget exactly what happened in the old ones, only remembering the lessons."

"Such wisdom, Bulma…"

"Well, this is my 2nd time around…"

"Why didn't you go back again?"

"I don't want to deal with it again. And besides, Dende is gone."

"Yea. I DO remember Vegeta was quite… difficult."

"Why do you think it took me a second time to get it right? That's how much time you need to have on your hands to just UNDERSTAND him. I'm just glad that when I did get him to stick around, he managed to take out Android 17. That saved us a lot of trouble. He was the more violent one. But speaking of that, what'd you think of your father, Trunks?"

"You're right. He's an asshole."

"I told you. He may have died saving the planet, but that doesn't mean it's what he wanted."

"Yea, cause YOU forced him to."

"So what happened when you got there?"

"Be patient, Gohan!"

"-.-"

"I'm just kidding. Jeez! Well, I came right when Frieza was arriving. Vegeta was on a rampage, and YOU, mother, like you told me, was running after him like your child was being taken. So I killed Frieza before he had the opportunity to shoot that beam."

"Ah, damn it. Is that the only thing you could do?"

"Yeah. There wasn't enough time to get to you and protect you, so I did a burning attack. I didn't think it was actually strong enough to KILL him, but he fell like a log. Then Goku arrived and took care of King Kold."

"Damn it. I hope the fact that Vegeta didn't get to kill Frieza doesn't mess anything up."

"It shouldn't too much. But what it does mean is I prevented him from going Super Saiyan so soon. He didn't need to cause you never got hit, and Frieza was already dead."

"Good job, honey."

"Yea, way to go! So he's still behind my dad?"

"He doesn't know it, but he has the capability of turning Super Saiyan. He just doesn't know how and he doesn't think he's stronger than Goku yet. He doesn't realize his capabilities."

"Good job, Trunks. You've saved my past self from some trouble living with him."

"Yea, I could tell already how revlied you looked. After I explained everything to Goku, she pulled me to the side and directly asked if I'm her son from the future. I guess maybe I shouldn't have worn the CC jacket. But she said that she could tell by the hair, which is yours, and the fact that I could turn Super Saiyan. She concluded that she would've made Vegeta stay by having his child."

"You didn't tip Vegeta off, did you?"

"No, but he got VERY suspicious."

"Both of them would. You strongly resemble both of us."

"Yea. But who else could we send? Both of you were alive back in that time."

"Yea, and besides, I don't think my younger self, nor my mother, would've been able to handle me not turning into a scholar."

"Oh, Gohan. Don't fret about that. I'm sure they'd understand. And don't worry, I'm slowly and surely nursing you back to health."

"You're doing a wonderful job, Bulma, but a whole arm?"

"I see your point. But I could always make a synthetic arm. The ones I'm working on now are rather advanced. They attack to your nerves and everything so that you have the full movement and capabilities of a normal arm. And I might even be able to make it so that ki blasts that come out of that arm are enhanced or something."

"That would be great, Bulma. Even in your late 40's, you still can do anything!"

"What are you talking about? I'm 35!"

"Women…(shakes head)"

"Hey, we'd better go check on everyone else. Make sure none of the other complexes collapsed or anything tragic like that."

"Yea, okay. I'll go."

"But your arm!"

"It's fine, its fine. I'm sure just walking around won't KILL me, and I can still fire blasts out of my other arm if there's an enemy."

"Well, if you INSIST. But if you get yourself killed I'll never forgive myself. Or YOU for that matter."

"Don't worry! (wave) I'll be right back."

"Mom, what was that thing you made me give her?"

"Hmm?"

"It was like, an electronic device of some sort. When I asked if she understands, she looked at it and grinned and gave me a big hug."

"(giggle) Really?"

"Yea, then she started ranting about how wonderful that all her inventions came true, and that when she got home she would start working on it IMMEDIATELY so she could read it."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just an electronic journal."

"A journal? How'd you keep it? I've never seen you typing or anything…"

"That's because I never typed it."

"What? It was sound recorded?"

"No. (grin) It's a chip I implanted it in my brain."

"That's so cool! Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Didn't think it was that big a deal."

"I'm back! Everything was in order. The Kelly's new baby is doing just fine."

"That's great. Hey Gohan! Mom has a chip in her brain that records her thoughts like a journal!"

"Oh, Trunks…"

"That's fricken' awesome! Why didn't you give us one?"

"I don't know… I didn't really think of it. Sometimes I forget I have it in there. I could if you want me to."

"But I thought you were 35? "

"Shut up, Gohan. Always the smart ass…"

"So how did you send it to her?"

"It's at the back of my head, right on the outside. It's not directly in my brain, but it picks it up pretty well."

"You're amazing, Bulma!"

"Yea, you're so awesome, mom!"

"It's not that great! I just uplinked it to a memory chip and sent it to her."

"So what was on it again?'

"Oh, Mom said that she sent her past self her 'journal'."

"Your journal? What'd it have in it?"

" Everything!"

"Wow. So your sent it so she would know what not to do? To tell her that if she did what you did, this would happen?"

"Yea, sort of. But I'm also giving her and Vegeta another chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her to give him a chance. I hated him, especially after the way he took off last time around."

"Hmm… that's no way to speak about your husband."

"Yea, especially with Trunks right here. You're giving him bad ideas about real relationships. (grin)"

"Hahah. No I'm not saying two people who hate each other can get married. It's just that I kinda made him marry me out of necessity."

"Such a shame. You two were perfect for each other, from what I saw."

"Yes, but this time love had nothing to do with it."

**I could be mean and just leave it here… But I'm not cruel. Stick around for an 'epilogue'. Please read and review. And feel free to e-mail or IM me about it if you have questions about anything, or you'd just plain like to talk! **


	9. Epilogue

**If I Knew Then**

**Epilogue**

**Hieiko: Thanks for sticking around. I appreciate all your reviews and comments in them!**

**Trisha: Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it, especially from a returning anonymous reviewer. ;D**

**Raccly e.r 17: WOAH! Thank you for the extra long review! I did think it was an e-mail. ;D Well, I'm so glad you reviewed my story, cause that's how I met you online. Oh, and check your myspace, cause I added you. Thanks a bunch for all the support! I'll talk to you online. Luv ya!**

**DARK KI A.K.A Lee: Thanks a bunch for reading this story! You were one of the later people to come in, but I still love ya! Yes, I thought it was pretty obvious it COULD happen, so it wasn't a total surprise I did that I hope. Thanks again!**

**ShadowCatYumi08: It seems like you WERE right. What did I tell you? Nothing extremely twisted went on. Hahah thanks for the cookie! And thanks a bunch for reading my story!**

**DarkestDesinty2006: Thanks a bunch for reviewing this and editing this epilogue for me. :D I love your story. Can't wait to see how you finish it. Well, I'll talk to you online. **

**Chicharu: New reviewer! YAY! Thanks you so much for reading all this! I appreciate the review. Well, I hope this epilogue satisfies you all.**

**I'd like to thanks EVERYONE who read the story (even if you didn't review), cause it makes me happy! ;D This is the end. I hope it gives you finality.

* * *

**

I smile as I look down on my swollen belly, thinking about the irony of my life. AND my other ones.

The androids will be arriving shortly after my son's birth. _Our_ son. And our son from the future will come as well.

I look down at the chip in my hand, thanking my past, or rather my future, self for her commitment to make this time right. We share a past life, but she's given me the chance to succeed where she failed.

I think she's done wonderfully.

I'll never forget her advice after the end of her journal.

"Looking back on everything I've done and decided, I have no regrets. The conception of Trunks had a price, but paid off in more ways than I originally thought.

But now that I've seen sides of Trunks that don't come from me, I realize that there were undiscovered sides of his father that I failed to notice because I refused to believe they existed.

Thinking about this, I've concluded that Vegeta deserves another chance. I thought deeply about the life he had to live, and quite frankly, I don't blame him for the way he is.

I highly recommend you let go of our hate for him. I realize how that a feeling such as that tears away at a person. There's no need for you to make yourself feel that way.

Please take my advice. Goku always told me that love gives people strength. Maybe you can see if his theory is correct by testing it out on Vegeta.

And trust me when I tell you that bringing the secrets sides out of him will be difficult, sometimes seemingly impossible. But have patience. He's not used to showing emotion and will try to hurt you to push you away, afraid of his own feelings. You're a tough girl and you know it. Stand firm.

Always remember that you can survive through anything."

I smile as I uplink to the chip and add more to it, recording new thoughts that I haven't uploaded yet. One of the first to come through is my thoughts on Vegeta when he agreed to care for Trunks.

"I sincerely hope Mirai Bulma is right, as I've placed my trust and my life in her hands. It seems so far she's been right, though.

Everything is turning out wonderfully. Goku is slowly gaining strength from the heart disease. Everyone is training hard in anticipation of the android attack. But the biggest improvement is Vegeta.

I never thought it possible. He's a better man than I could have ever imagined, and now that I know this I would gladly have him over any other. I'm so glad I took my own advice.

This time will be the one we've been aiming for. I'm the end result of generations of my own work. Hopefully, this time will be the last. Vegeta's staying of his own free will, because he truly wants to, not because he feels obligated. Because this time we have love."

If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**(Cries) It's the end! I'm thinking about writing a possible 'sequel' or 'spin off' to this 'AU' sort of thing… but if I gave you details it would ruin the surprise. ;D Well, please review. It IS my last chapter. (SNIFF) I LOVE YOU ALL! This fic is probably my best ever as of now. Hopefully I'll be able to entertain you more with some of my less good ones, though.**

**Oh, once I finish my other fics on this account, I'm going back to my old one that I made when I was younger and dumber and less talented and experienced to go and finish the fics on that account that I just realized I never finished. I'll also be switching the sns so I'll be "sportshickVLVR" then and that will be "vbchickVLVR". The VLVR should clear up confusion tho. **

**Well (cries more), over and out!**


	10. Sequel annoucement!

**HEY! Glad to be back for my favorite fic of mine. Well… _I have a big announcement_! I started writing the sequel!**

**YAY!**

**Well… I'm going on a cabin trip tomorrow for a week… and… one of the major things we'll be doing is boating at the nearby lake!**

**And you all know what happens when we go boating. ;D More ideas! So…if everything goes well, I'll finish all my current fics AND write the whole sequel! Isn't that wonderful? (:D)**

**Well, it's going to be called "What I Know Now," and I already wrote the prologue, but since I don't know how exactly I'm going to do the fic, I'll wait till I get back to post it. I don't want to have the change it around once you've already read it! **

**So tata! Farewell! I really hope you enjoyed this fic. _I appreciate all you reviewers and readers and what not!_ (cries) I can't believe this one is over… my baby is all grown up! Well now to go write the grandchild. Sayonara!**


End file.
